Fate Always Intervenes
by metalbitch18
Summary: The crew of the Northwestern are witness to an accident. A woman and her dog are the only survivors. Will they survive the harsh alaskan winter, pirates, and eachother? Sig/oc. as always R&R! rated for cussing.
1. Weirdest Thing Ever

So i wasn't happy with this chapter so i did a little revamp. same basic story just some places re worded :o)

Fate Always Intervenes

Chapter 1

"The Weirdest Thing Ever"

Captain Sig Hansen sat in the wheelhouse of the F/V Northwestern, rain mixed with snow tapping the windows as he tried to listen to the latest weather report. "Wind warning, Winds 30, Freezing spray, rain and snow."

He rolled his eyes at the report. "Just once I'd like the weather report to be good news."

"Nah, that doesn't happen in the winter on the Bering Sea." Edgar laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." Sig said, tossing the pencil he was holding onto the table in front of him. Picking up the cigarette pack that was sitting on the table he quickly lit a cigarette, throwing the pack back down beside the ashtray. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. Edgar left the wheelhouse as the men prepared to put the first pots into the water. Sig scratched his head with a sigh and looked out over the ocean, wondering about how this King Crab season would turn out.

The dark clouds littering the sky, Sig looked down at the deck suddenly aware that all of the men on deck, including the camera men were all looking up at the sky.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!?!" Sig Yelled over the loud speaker.

When the men didn't respond but pointed toward the sky Sig opened the door behind his seat and leaned out, trying to figure out what the commotion was about. And why his men were all looking up and not at their work. Unable to hear any sound over the sound of the loud machinery they spotted something falling from the sky. Suddenly about a hundred feet from the stern what looked to be a small propeller fell, landing in the cold clear water with a huge splash. The waves taking it over moving it along with the current past Sig's open window.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself, confusion setting on his features. He shook his head, not sure what else to expect when another propeller fell from the sky a few moments later. He and the men watched helplessly as an small airplane fell from the sky and into the water a few yards from the deck on the starboard side of the ship. The plane dipped and turned in the cold churning water.

Turning the wheel he directed the crab boat around and toward the wreck. The heavy load of full crab pots making them sit low in the water. Pieces of fiberglass wings washing away past the boat. Squinting his eyes he noticed someone desperately trying to get out of the wreck, they were kicking at the door. The form pushing the small door open with all of their might. Finally they were able to push the door open enough for them to throw out a few suit cases and finally themselves. He watched as his men pulled in someone from the water. Telling Norman to take over he quickly got up from his seat and rushed out to the deck. The body was lying lifelessly on their stomach and Sig reached them just in time to see Edgar and Jake turn the soaked body over. Pushing the long raven colored hair from the face all of their jaws dropped to the deck when they realized it was a young woman.

"Are you alright? Hello?" Jake asked trying to rouse her from her unconscious state.

"Do you think she's alright?" Edgar asked.

"I don't know." Sig shook his head, noticing blood dripping from a wound on her forehead. "We need to get her inside." He stated, pushing his left hand beneath her legs and supporting her back with his right.

"Look for others." Edgar ordered, Running toward the door he quickly opened it for Sig allowing him to go through first.

"We gotta get these wet clothes off of her, or she will die." Edgar said, as Sig set her down on the floor in the galley. Slowly they removed her large black parka. The fabric of her clothes clinging to her body made it hard for removal. Edgar removed her shoes and socks while Sig struggled to remove the dark blue hoody she wore. He threw it to the side the hooded sweat shirt hitting the floor with a slap. While removing the t-shirt she wore the two men couldn't help but notice how toned her body was. The black bra she wore clinging to her skin. Raising a brow, the two brothers looked over her slightly tanned skin giving away to porcelain tan lines. They heard a light whimper as she had began to wake.

"Go get a blanket, and the first aid kit." Sig said to Edgar who nodded and ran off.

"No other survivors." Jake said, looking over the now half naked woman laying in the middle of the galley floor causing Sig to blush slightly. Sig pulled her up slightly, her head now resting in his lap, she rolled over and began to spit up sea water from her lungs. Her Emerald green eyes shining as she began to look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked, holding her forehead with her right hand, smearing the blood with her hand. She rolled back onto her back noticing a man with blonde hair looking down at her. She tried to sit up but was short stopped by a slight pain in her back. Unwillingly she fell back down onto Sig's legs. Feeling cold she looked down, finally noticing most of her clothes had disappeared. "And what the fuck happened to my clothes?"

Edgar handed the dark green blanket to Sig who wrapped it around her back and over her shoulders. Sig could feel her shiver as she pulled the ends tightly together.

She noticed the man with the blonde hair and the other man who had given her the blanket were looking around sheepishly and blushing slightly while the others just smiled slightly. "Oh, so it was you two." She said, pointing a finger at each of them.

"We had to, hypothermia will kill you." Edgar said to their defense.

She nodded, seemingly accepting the excuse as Sig helped her to her feet.

"Where the hell is my dog?" She asked causing the men to look around in utter confusion.

"There was no dog." Jake Said, feeling bad for having to be the one to tell her the dog is probably dead.

"Yes, she was in the plane with me!" She said her eyes tearing up, trying to stand her legs numb and unable to move she fell to the floor. "Damnit!" she muttered.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but we didn't see a dog out there." Edgar reached out, helping the woman to her feet.

"She has to be out there somewhere! I'm going out there I have to find her!"

"I'm sorry but you are in no shape to go anywhere let alone out on deck." Sig said.

When suddenly a golden retriever ran past the men and straight to her owners feet. The dog soaked to her bones by the frigid waters but seemingly fine. Norman was out of breath as he had tried to chase the dog down.

"Thank god! Solana!" The woman gave a relived sigh as she reached out to pet her dog happily.

"Where'd the dog come from?"

"It was the damnedest thing, The damn thing was riding a wave and was pushed right onto the deck." Norman laughed.

"Seriously?" Edgar asked.

his brother nodded with a shrug. "Probably got it on video." he said pointing Eric the camera man who had been filming the entire thing. "You guys should watch it, it was crazy. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it."

"We managed to pull up a few suitcases as well, don't know if they are yours though."

"how many people were on board with you?" Edgar asked.

"Just the pilot and the copilot. The son of a bitches lied to me. Oh yes madam we can fly from Russia to Alaska no problem. Fuckin' liars." I muttered causing the men in the room to chuckle slightly.

"Alright guys, there's nothing else to see here, go get those pots ready." Sig ordered. The men grunted but went on their way. "What's your name?" Sig asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Well, I think I should know the name of the woman who fell from the sky and ended up on my boat." He chuckled slightly.

"Katie Mitchell." She stated. "And what's your name?"

"Why?" he asked, mocking her slightly.

"I think I should know the name of the man who's boat I fell onto." She smirked. "I can play word games too."

"I'm Captain Sig Hansen, that." he said, pointing to his right. "This my brother Edgar."

"And the guy with the camera in my face?"

"Eric."

"You know Katie, should get out of those wet clothes." Edgar said. "You can do that in there." He said, pointing toward the bathroom.

With a nod Katie stood, gathering her bearings she walked toward the bathroom, closing the door slowly. Edgar knelt down to wrap the blanket around the dog, trying to dry her.

"A girl, and a dog. What else can happen?" Sig asked, looking at the golden retriever that was licking Edgar's chin.

"Don't ask that." Edgar said, shaking his head.


	2. Interesting Dilemma

hope you like this one. R&R :o)

Chapter 2

"Interesting Dilemma"

I sighed as I tried to rid my body of the right jeans I was wearing. The material clinging to my skin making it extremely hard for removal. Finally able to remove them I sighed, happy I had decided to wear a bra and panties that morning. Removing my black bra and panties I threw them into a pile along with the soaked pair of jeans. Looking myself over in the mirror over the sink I noticed a large cut that continued to drip blood down my forehead and right cheek. Along with a few cuts and bruises on my legs from where I had hit the seat in front of me while we were in the downward spiral. Sig eyed the door curiously, waiting for me to emerge. I could hear him pacing on the other side of the door. Opening the door slowly my body shivered erratically. My teeth chattering uncontrollably as I walked toward Sig who was now sitting on the blue wrap around booth by the table which was littered with random empty potato chip bags and what looked to be empty packs of Marlboro reds. My dark hair clung to my naked back beneath the blanket that I pulled tightly around me. No reason for the men on board get a free show, I figured they had seen enough of my body for one day.

"Sit here." Sig stated, standing up he motioned for me to sit. I sat down per his orders and scooted over so he could sit beside me. I watched as he opened the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton balls. Pouring the antiseptic onto the cotton ball he pushed the wet bangs that clung to my forehead away. "This will sting."

"Don't tell me that, If you had said this won't hurt, I probably wouldn't have noticed." I laughed.

He smiled slightly, pushing the wet cotton ball against the skin of my forehead, lightly wiping from my forehead and down my right cheek. I couldn't help but notice his large brown eyes, when he noticed I had been staring I quickly looked away. The pain in my forehead not an issue as I continued to shiver, feeling as if I was continuing to get colder and not warmer. "That should do it." He smiled setting the now saturated cotton balls on the table and picking up a band aid, quickly unwrapping it and removing the strips from each end.

"So, what the hell were you doing flying in this weather?" Sig asked curiously, lightly pressing the band aid to my wound. His fingers lightly grazing my forehead as he looked back down into my emerald green eyes.

"It's a long story." I sigh "And I'm sure you have to get back to work."

"I have time." He said, picking up the garbage and walking toward the garbage can that was in the cupboard beneath the sink.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shifting to my left to look at him as he threw the garbage into the can and walked back toward me.

"We are going to turn around, take you back to port."

"How long will that take?" I questioned between shivers.

"About eighteen hours." He eyed me for a second, noticing I was struggling to talk my body still rapidly shaking. "Come here." he stated, taking my hand he helped me stand. Sitting down on the bench he pulled me down along with him. Wrapping his strong arms tightly around me to try and help get my body temperature back up.

I shook the cobwebs from my head, trying to refocus my mind.

"You need medical attention." he stated.

"No, I'm fine. If you don't mind me and my dog staying you can finish fishing and drop me off when you drop off whatever it is your fishing for. I certainly don't want to be the one to ruin your fishing trip. After all I heard you just started." I said, looking over my shoulder at him. Feeling awful that he would have to waste time just to take me back to port.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

I nodded slowly there was no way I'd spend the next 18 hours not only feeling guilty about making the men leave their fishing grounds. But, also having Sig and the men contemplate if they were doing the right thing, leaving them to wonder if the fishing had been any good. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, Sig's warm breath pressing at the back of my neck and ear.

"Is that better?" he asked, his voice low.

"yes." I said honestly. I began to feel better being in his arms. Safe even.

I felt Sig loosen his grip, confused I opened my eyes to find Edgar standing in front of us a cigarette sticking out from between his thin lips. Truth be told he didn't look happy in the least. Ignoring his facial expression I watched him drop the two suit cases and the large black back with a the strap over his shoulder onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about the suit cases, I'll take my things out and then you can throw them overboard." I said. Sig and Edgar both raised their eyebrows at me with curiosity. "It's a superstition right? No suit cases on board, only duffel bags."

Sig nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, that's right."

"How'd you know that?" Edgar asked, his frown replaced with true curiosity.

"History Channel. My father used to love watching it. He watched the special about ships and superstitions hundreds of times."

"Is there a washer and dryer on board I could use?" I asked, knowing my clothes would need to be washed before I could wear them again.

"Yea, I'll show you where it is." Edgar nodded, motioning me to follow him.

"Wait, I just want to say. Thank you for saving my life and Solana's life. If it wasn't for you guys we'd both be dead by now. Thank you, I know I could never repay you." I said, looking from Sig to Edgar I then followed Edgar toward the laundry room. "Can I have a cigarette?" I asked Edgar who nodded and pulled out the pack as he walked. Handing me a cigarette and a lighter I put the cigarette between my lips, lighting it I handed the lighter back to Edgar. "Nice boat." I commented as he gave me a quick tour.

"Thanks." he said.

A few minutes later we had made our way back to the galley. To my surprise Sig still remained sitting in the booth. "I'll get you some clothes." he stated, standing I watched as Edgar followed him toward what I guessed to be Sig's sleeping quarters.

"Aren't we going to turn around? Take her back to town?" Edgar asked, closing the door to Sig's cabin as Sig walked to his dresser and began to randomly pull out clothes.

"uh, no actually were not."

"Why the hell not?"

"We discussed it and we just started we'd have to waste valuable time to run her back when we could be fishing. She wants to just stay on until we are full and make it back to port and then drop her off."

"And you agreed to that?"

"For one,." Sig began, pulling out a Northwestern sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "We need to make sure we catch our quota, you know that better that anyone."

"Oh, come on man. I know she's a pretty little thing but don't be thinking with the head in your pants. Use your brain man. She's a liability!" Edgar said, flustered by his brother's decision.

"I'm the Captain and I say she stays. It won't take us that long to fill the boat and then go back to port. And my personal life is not up for debate." Sig growled, not liking that his brother saw fit to call him out like this. Throwing the door open Sig walked past Edgar and back toward the galley. Edgar said nothing as he walked past me and up the stairway.

"everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." he sighed. "Here you can put these on until your clothes are dry." He said, handing me the sweatshirt and jeans.

"Thank you." I smiled, putting my cigarette out in the ashtray. "I appreciate it, really I do."

Sig nodded, his brother's words echoing in his mind. "I'll be up in the wheelhouse if you need anything. Just make yourself at home."

I nodded in response watching as he walked away, disappearing up the small staircase. Sighing I looked down at my now almost dry dog with a wide smile grateful we were both still alive. Scratching her head I sighed, trying to determine what kind of trip this was going to be.


	3. Bad Idea

This one ended up being a long one. Longer than I anticipated anyway. Lol. I hope you all like it. R&R please otherwise how do I know to continue it? :oP

Chapter 3

"Bad Idea"

I had spent the day cleaning the galley while I waited for my clothes to be washed and dried. 'this was a bad idea, bad, bad, horrible idea….' I thought to myself shaking my head, my stomach churning just as much as the angry sea outside. The wind had picked up since I came aboard that afternoon and I was feeling it in every dip and turn the ship made. Deciding it was a bad idea to sit down I stood, feeling a little better. At which moment the churning in my stomach filled my throat with nausea the food I had that morning coming back up I quickly headed for the bathroom. Pushing the toilet lid open everything that was in my stomach found its way back up my esophagus. When it was complete I flushed the toilet and made my way over to the sink. Turning on the cold and hot water I splashed the warm water on my face with a heavy sigh. The bathroom was small consisting of a white porcelain toilet and matching sink. The tan walls dirty from years of grim and dirty men coming in and out.

Making my way back to the laundry room I folded my now clean clothes. The next step in my plan I made my way to the wheelhouse. "Hey Sig." I spoke up, as we splashed into another wave. Grabbing onto the table to steady myself I waited for him to respond. The smell of coffee and cigarettes filling my nose.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I use your shower?"

"Sure, go right ahead you can use the one in my cabin."

"Thanks." I smile slightly, trying to rid myself of the nausea. Looking at Sig's feet I noticed Solana had made herself a spot beside his left foot. "Trying to steal my dog?" I joked with a laugh.

He looked down. "Not that I know of. She's been here for awhile."

"Is she in the way?" I questioned.

"No, she's fine for now. It's kind of nice to have company." he smiled slowly. holding on for dear life waiting for the wave to pass so I could make my way below. A long moment of silence passed as I closed my eyes trying my hardest not to lose my breakfast again. Opening my eyes I looked to the horizon the sun was setting over the sea. Deep purples, oranges, and reds filled the sky in front of us. It was absolutely spectacular. I looked to the horizon for a few seconds trying my hardest not to lose my breakfast again.

"Do you want something else?" He asked cocking his head to the side, looking over to me.

"No, I was just waiting for the boat to stop jumpin' around so much."

"You'll be waiting for fuckin' ever then." He laughed, looking back over the ocean. I looked through the window directly behind Sig watching the men drop their next pot into the water. "Cigarette?" he asked, picking up the pack and offering me one.

I smiled widely it was as if he had been reading my mind. "Sure." I said, taking the pack I removed the cigarette, placing it between my lips I waited for Sig's hand to return outstretched to me handing me the dark blue lighter.

"You never did tell me why you were on that airplane."

I lit the cigarette taking a long drag I handed the lighter back to Sig's outstretched hand. "Why? Are you really interested or just bored?" I asked sarcastically. Feeling somewhat bad the moment the statement came out of my mouth.

"Interested. I mean its not every day you see a plane fall from the sky in the middle of the Bering Sea."

"I tell you what, after my shower I will answer any question you have." I felt so grimy after my bath in the cold Bering Sea. The salt water had found its way into every crack and crevice of my being.

He nodded. I slowly made my way below leaving Solana at Sig's feet.

The water felt good against my bare skin. Turning the hot water up a little more a relieved sigh passed my lips. The pain in my legs seeping away the bruises had gotten larger. Running the conditioner through my long hair thoughts of Sig ran through my mind. The thought of the charming Captain made me smile slightly. He was rather attracted, even more so in person. The television didn't do him any justice at all. I had only seen his show Deadliest Catch on the Discovery channel a few times. As much as I wanted to watch it other things had always come up. My busy life not leaving much time for watching television. Sighing, I thought of my family and my life up to this point. But, no matter how hard I tried to keep my mind on other things Sig crept back into my mind like a disease I couldn't rid myself of. Washing the conditioner away I lathered the soap running the soaked rag over my body. Instantly feeling better now that they sticky salt from the sea was washed away and down the drain. Turning the water off I pushed the shower curtain away picking up the towel I began to wipe myself dry. Chilled as the cold air hit my wet skin I shivered slightly. Happy to have clean clothes and having to not worry about my pants falling down at any moment. I quickly pulled on dark blue panties with matching bra. Next I pulled on a tight pair of dark blue jeans with flared legs. Deciding it'd be better to have layers I pulled on a white tank top, half hoping it would keep my large breasts in place on the flaying boat. My shoes still wet I pulled on my white ankle socks. Brushing out my long wet hair I pulled the dark red hoody that red "Crazy Bitch" on the front. Reaching up I wiped the mirror off with the towel. Struggling to keep my balance I gave myself the once over deciding against putting makeup back on since I would probably go to sleep in awhile anyway. Pushing the bathroom door open I tossed the clothes Sig had given me onto the growing pile in the basket. Noting to myself to wash those clothes later I made my way into the galley. Oddly enough my stomach was growling even though I was nauseated. Deciding it would be rude to only make myself something to eat I prepared dinner for the entire crew and even the two camera men.

"Hey there puppy." I heard Sig's deep voice as I began up the stairway. Stopping I listened to what he said. "You looking for some attention?" he asked, scratching Solana's head. "Me too." he joked.

Chuckling lightly I made my way back up the stairway. "Sig, when your ready can you call in the guys for dinner?"

"Dinner?" he asked, taken aback. Of all the words he expected to come out of my mouth apparently that wasn't one of them.

"Yes, you know dinner. You sit, you eat food? I made enough for everyone. Including the camera guys. I figured it's the least I can do after all you guys saved my life."

"it'll be a few minutes. I'll call them in when they are finished."

"Thanks. Are you going to eat with us? Or should I bring you up a plate?"

"I'll be down in a few I could use a break. You can make a plate for Norman though I'll probably have him on watch."

Nodding I walked back down the stairs Solana following her nose to the galley as she smelt the food. Tossing Solana a piece of steak I quickly made up a plate for Norman and set it aside. Moments later I heard the chatting men coming in for their dinner. The looks on their faces told of their exhaustion as they removed their coats and sat down in the booth for dinner.

"Holy shit! This place is clean!" Edgar exclaimed, looking about the galley.

"Yea, looks like new." Jake said, sitting at the table.

placing the food on the table I smile. "Dig in. I hope you like it."

"We like anything that we don't have to cook." Edgar joked as the other men laughed. "Hey, hey, come to join us?" Edgar asked, looking to Sig who had emerged from the wheelhouse. Nodding Sig sat at the empty plate and began to pile the steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn onto his plate.

"Is she allowed to have table scraps?" Matt asked, looking to the pitiful looking dog sitting beside him, her nose resting on his right leg.

I nod. "Yes, she can have anything."

Running my fingers through my hair I listened to the laughter of the men as the recounted what had happened that day.

"So, we have time. Now are you going to tell us why you were on a plane in a storm?" Sig asked, shoveling mashed potatoes that was oozing with gravy into his mouth. The entire crew looked to me and I sighed. Feeling the pressure of being on the spot I gave in with a nod.

"Well, it really began about two months ago. Both my parents, younger brother, and younger sister were all killed in a car accident by a stupid teenager messing around on the road. He crossed the median hit them head on they didn't have a chance." I look down, my emerald green eyes tearing up at the pain of remembrance running over my face. Ignoring their now saddened faces I went on, pushing the pain away.

"I'm sorry." Jake says

Nodding I continued on. "My father always talked about going to Russia. Said if there was one place he wanted to visit before he died it was Russia. Though I'm not sure why. Anyway, after he died I inherited everything his businesses, the house, everything. So I decided since he never got the chance that I'd go in his place. I was there a total of three days when I called to check in with my manager. He told me my aunt who is my only surviving relative was hanging around, asking him for money and trying to tell him what to do. Fuckin' gold digger." I shake my head laughing slightly and rolling my eyes, lighting the cigarette I had put into my mouth.

Noticing the men staring at me intently the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their forks hitting their plates. "Only time I've ever seen the bitch was at funerals waiting to hear the reading of the wills. Anyway." I continue on. "I called my lawyer asking why my aunt would be hanging around MY business. He tells me she is contesting the will in which my father had left everything to me, his now only living child. She claims she has a will and the one his lawyer had was old and a fake. Lawyer said I have thirty days to get home and contest it or I could lose everything. I was in some shittin' little town in Russia when I met the pilot of the small plane. I told him I needed to get to Moscow and then to Anchorage, Alaska where I could catch a plane back to Wisconsin. No problem he says. We don't need to go to Moscow I can take you to Anchorage no problem. He told me. Fuckin' liar." I mutter, shaking my head I ran my fingers through my long hair. "Everything was fine I thought. The pilot and copilot took off no problem. They never bothered to check the weather report and truth be told I sure as hell didn't think of it. I entrusted my life to them. Bad idea. We were over the sea when the trouble began. Oil poured from the wing on the left. Warning bells and lights began to go off as the propeller stopped working completely. When it stopped spinning I knew we were in trouble. But when the got it to turn on I was relieved, until the damn thing went flying off and gravity took it over. When the second fell off I cursed the pilot and copilot, they told me to put on a lifejacket and be ready to make an escape. I can't fuckin' swim so I was scared as hell. While we were going down I hit my legs hard on the copilot's seat. Grabbing Solana I tightened my seatbelt. We hit that water fast. I tried to wake the men but there was no response, I knew they were dead. Died on impact is my guess. Trying to save myself and my dog that's when I pushed my way out. You guys know the rest." I laugh. "after all you were there."

The galley grew silent as the information soaked into the men's brains. Flicking the ash from my cigarette into the ashtray I waited for the men to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry." Jake said, breaking the silence.

"It's turned out alright." I smile.

"Why didn't you want to go home right away?" Edgar asks, setting his fork onto the now empty plate.

"I have plenty of time. You guys saved my life, I think I've caused you enough trouble for now." I tell him. Silence filled the room again as I began to fill the sink so I could wash the dishes.

"Can I come eat now?!" Norman's voice filled our ears from the wheelhouse. "Back to work guys." Sig says, pushing at Edgar to stand and get out of his way.

Edgar complies standing up. "Need help cleaning up?"

"No, go back to work." I smile. "Oh, and I emptied my suitcases, do with them as you will." I say, motioning toward the two suit cases on the floor.

Edgar smiled wickedly as he picked them up. "This will be fun." he smirked, heading toward the door he picked up his coat and threw it on.

Picking up the bag of dog food from the countertop. Luckily not everything in my suitcases had been saturated with seawater. Pulling a bowl from the cupboard I filled the bowl and set it on the floor for Solana.

"Well that was an awesome meal." Matt smiles, standing from the table his crewmembers following.

"yeah, you keep cookin' like that and we will all be fat by the end of the trip." Jake jokes walking past me to get his coat.

After a few moments Sig and I were left alone in the galley. He hadn't really said anything and truthfully there wasn't much to say. Taking another drag from my cigarette I inhaled the smoke deeply. "It really was a good dinner." he finally spoke. "While we are here, we need to talk." he says, sitting back down he motioned for me to sit. Complying I sat across from him smashing the cigarette butt into the ashtray.

"About what?"

"Since you're going to be on my boat we need to cover some ground rules."

"Ground rules? So I'm not allowed to cook?" I question sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh, you can cook all you want. I mean things like you are NOT allowed to go on deck, EVER, no matter what. I don't care if them guys are all going overboard."

"Why not?" I question.

"Because as small as you are you'll blow away in that hard wind." it was a valid answer. I wasn't that strong to begin with.

"Well, I can't swim, do you really think my ass is gonna go out on that deck? What else?" I laugh.

Sig smiles. "And no special treatment of the guys. You spoil em and after you leave I'll have to hire someone to do the cooking and cleaning."

I nod. "I have no intention of spoiling anyone. I'm here and I'm going to do my fair share of the work. It's the least I can do. I will do the cooking and cleaning." it was not up for debate. Whether or not Sig wanted me to I was going to do it anyway. "I wasn't raised to just sit on my ass and watch everyone else work their asses off."

"And I reserve the right to change my rules at any given time."

"alright. Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now." I watched him get up and walk away. 'nice ass' I think to myself. Shaking my head I wiped the thought away as Norman came down the stairway.

"Where's that awesome dinner I've heard so much about?"

Walking over to the stove I pulled out the warm plate of food. "Here you are." I smile.

"Wow that does look good, thank you."

I finished cleaning the galley, washing drying and putting away the plates. I looked down at my watch it read 1:00 which I knew couldn't be right at all I had started dinner at about 7:00. Looking to the clock on the wall it read 11:00 p.m. looking back to my watch I realized the second hand had completely froze. Pulling off the watch I shoved it into my pocket deciding to buy a new one when I got into town. With the galley now clean I finally had a moment to sit down and reflect on the day. It hadn't been so bad I got to meet good hardworking men. Oddly enough I felt like one of them, they had made me feel as if I were at home. I noticed a slight tension between Edgar and Sig but figured it had something to do with fishing and not me.


	4. Somewhat Unsettled

And here's the next chapter. i couldn't get it out of my head so i figured i'd post it. Sadly, I don't own anything pertaining to deadliest catch. I wish i owned Sig though :o).

Chapter 4

"Somewhat Unsettled"

The galley had grown quiet. To quiet. The only sound was the creaking of the steal as she jumped down and up in the heavy waves. The bouncing around of the boat left my stomach unsettled.

"Alright drop the next one." Sig's voice came over the hailer.

It had been a long and gut wrenching day by my account and I wanted desperately to forget the swishing deep within my stomach and go to sleep. "I need a drink." I muttered, wondering if that would calm my nerves. "with my luck it'll make me more sick." I say to myself, petting Solana who had joined me on the booth seat in the dining area.

"I want those pots in the water, Now! Lets go!" Sig yelled.

Sighing I walked to my new hiding spot in the cupboard in the kitchen, reaching deep in the cupboard I grabbed the pack of chocolate stripe cookies that I had stuffed into a Rubbermaid container. Smirking I pulled the top off and pulled out a cookie. Snapping it in half I popped half of the cookie into my mouth. Smiling as the sweet taste of chocolate filled my mouth.

"Where'd you get those?" I heard Sig question from behind me. I immediately stopped chewing, looking from side to side I slowly turned around.

"from a place? Want one?" I ask, holding out the container of cookies. "How the hell did you even know I had them? Do you have a sixth sense when it comes to sweets?"

"Yes, I think I do." he said, grabbing a handful he made his way back toward the stairs. Not even ten minutes later I heard Sig call my name over the hailer. Dropping what I was doing I made my way up the stairway to the wheelhouse.

An unsuspecting wave hit the boat causing me to lose my balance, I flew forward hitting my stomach on the table I groaned. "What's up?" I ask trying to regain my composure and steady myself. Hoping I would soon get my sea legs.

"I thought you'd want to say goodbye to your suitcases." Sig laughed, motioning toward the window of the door behind his chair. Slowly walking over I spotted the men on deck Edgar had picked up the larger of the two suitcases and had tied it from the top handle to the crane. "What the fuck are they doing?" I asked, squinting my eyes to try and get a better view. Wind and rain splashing over the deck and everything out there.

"I think you're about to find out." Sig laughed.

Standing beside me Sig and I watched the arm of the crane go up slowly, the large black suitcase swinging in the wind. "Do you have a gun?" I asked, looking to Sig.

"What the hell for?"

"Seems like it would be a good shooting target." I suggested with a shrug, turning my attention back to the men on deck. The deck had been cleared of all but 20 crab pots. The men were looking forward to dropping the last string and finally getting some sleep. Sig and I watched as the arm of the crane came down hard smashing the suitcase into a million pieces.

The men, including Sig laughed at the damage they had caused.

"Holy shit." I laughed.

"Do you really think you could shoot that from here?" He questioned, to my surprise.

"Of course I can, I've been shooting guns all my life."

"There is no way. The way the boat and the case are moving around, it'd be damn hard to hit it."

"Want to bet?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and looking to him. My Emerald green eyes flashing as I raised a brow.

"80 bucks says there is no way in hell you can shoot that smaller suitcase.""Oh, you're on. Do you have a gun or should I use my own?"

"Your own?"

"yea, I carry one with me for protection. Luckily it was in my suitcase and was one of the things that didn't get wet."

"Show me." he stated cocking his head to the side with confusion and a tint of admiration not believing I had brought a gun along on my trip to Russia or aboard his ship.

"Hey guys, don't do anything with the second case yet." Sig said over the loudspeaker.

"Awww, why the hell not?" the men asked, disappointed.

"Just hang on." Sig said.

I walked down the stairway and to Sig's cabin pushing my clean clothes to the side in the bottom dresser drawer Sig had cleaned out for me. Reaching into the back of the drawer I pulled out the 9mm handgun I had secretly stashed there. Putting my hand around the handle I closed the drawer slowly looking over Sig's cabin slowly. His cabin was larger than I thought it would be. The bunk to the left wall, a small table beside it with a small lamp and some random papers on top of it. Turning around I made my way through the galley and up the stairway where Sig was waiting for me. "Believe me now?" I asked, holding the gun up for him to see. Edgar opened the door wondering why Sig had told them to stop.

"What's going on?" Edgar asked, closing the door behind him. The cold night air breezing over my face and hands.

"Well, apparently our guest is packing heat." Sig joked. Edgar then noticed the black gun I was holding in my hand.

"Wow, why do you have that?"

"Well, I'm pretty much alone, and I don't mess with my safety."

"Can I hold it?" Sig asked, holding his hand out.

Pressing the button to release the clip I pulled it out. Checking the chamber for a bullet I handed the handgun over to Sig.

"Can we smash the case now?" Edgar asked, eager to destroy something else.

"well, we have a bet going." Sig said, looking the gun over.

"Bet? What bet?" Edgar asked anxiously.

"Well, I don't think she can shoot that small case with it dangling over the deck on the sea. She thinks she can."

Edgar looked to me and then to Sig, raising a brow as he contemplated the bet. "Yea, I don't think it can be done either. How much is the bet for?"

"80 big ones." I tell him.

"I'll take that bet." he smirked, "but, I think its too dangerous to do right now. Especially in the dark and with twenty crab pots still on board. What happens when she misses and the bullet flies off a pot and hits one of us?"

"I won't miss." I tell him, confident in my abilities. But the voice of reason changed Sig's mind.

"We'll do it tomorrow in the day light." Sig says." hopefully the sea won't die completely."

"Fine by me." I smirk. "Any time any place." I say, taking the pistol back from Sig's grasp his fingers brushing my own as the pistol exchanged hands.

"well alright then! We'll do it tomorrow. Maybe I'll get to shoot off a few rounds too!" Edgar smiled.

Looking to the clock on the wall I calculated what time it was in Wisconsin. Deciding it was too late to make the important phone call I decided I'd rather get some sleep. Edgar quickly went out the door to tell the crew they couldn't destroy the other suit case until tomorrow. I heard disappointed groans and then someone say "Great, gives us more time to think about what to do with it!"

The men laughed as I looked to Sig. "Oh hey, I'm really tired. I don't want to take anyone's spot so you figure its alright if I just sleep on the booth in the galley?"

"No." he says shaking his head. "The men are goin' to be in and out all night, there's no way you'll be able to get any sleep. I probably won't sleep tonight go ahead and take my bunk."

"You sure? What if you change my mind?"

"I'm sure. That way your closer to the bathroom when you need to puke." he laughs. "Don't want puke all over my boat."

I shook my head lightly. "I'm off to bed, good night."

"Would you like me to join you?" He asked with a flirtatious smile, I could keep you company. "

I stepped closer to him staring into his deep dark blue eyes with a raised brow. "You do that and neither of us will get any sleep." I whisper, smirking at him. It was becoming a game of cat and mouse. I was the mouse.

"I don't need sleep." He whispered hoarsely, taking another step toward me, there was now no space between us. When we heard Norman's voice come over the radio. "Can we drop the next pot yet?"

'saved by Norman' I thought to myself.

He sighed slowly. "We will continue this later?"

I nod. "We still have time."

I watched Sig sit down, picking up a cigarette he lit it and ordered the next pot dropped. Taking that as a cue to leave I made my way to Sig's cabin.

A few hours had passed. I had fallen asleep for about three hours when I woke from the nightmare of the accident. I felt guilty for the two men who had been killed just because I needed to make it home. Enveloped in darkness I stared up at the ceiling, trying desperately to control my thoughts. Rolling onto my left side I faced the wall. Taking a deep breath I could smell the detergent on the pillow cases, along with Sig's musky sent. I prayed for sleep but was left with only my thoughts. I felt the seasickness coming on, quickly making my way to the bathroom I began to throw up yet again. I sighed, trying to catch my breath my eyes watering when I heard voices. Matt and Jake were in the galley getting coffee.

"Sounds like Sig's girlfriend is sick again." Jake joked, getting a giggle out of Matt.

'girlfriend?' I thought to myself, ignoring the rest of the conversation. Were we really that transparent? Or had Sig told them hands off I was his. My thoughts were interrupted by another round of throwing up.

Three days later, We were headed back to the beginning of the string. Looking at his watch Edgar sighed. "I guess it's time to wake up Sig, after all I'd like to get some sleep before we start the marathon later tonight."

"So go wake him." I stated

"he's a crab in the morning." Edgar whined. "I hate waking him up."

I looked down at Solana with a smirk, kneeling I eyed the dark brown golden retriever. Patting her on the head I gave her the command. "Solana, go wake up Sig."

"That will never…."Edgar trailed off watching Solana walk away, wagging her tail the entire way she pushed the door open with her snout.

"Ohh, that's nice." We heard Sig moan, still deep in sleep while the dog licked his face trying to wake him.

Edgar and I stood just outside the cabin giggling while Sig continued to sound quite content with being licked.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Shh." Edgar said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, right there, I like that." Sig groaned, we continued to giggle and tell each other to shush while we listened.

"Oh, your so good at that." After a few moments we heard Sig yell. "Oh god damn it!!!"

Each of us burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. Sig emerged from his cabin giving us each a dirty look as he wiped the dog spit from his chin. "That was not nice." he scolded us as Solana emerged from behind Sig wagging her tail happily.

"Good girl!" Edgar laughed, petting the dog.

My laughter turned to pain in the pit of my stomach. Holding my stomach I tried to regain my breath.

"that was not nice." Sig repeated. Pointing to each of us. "I'll get you back for that."

After the laughter had subsided Sig took over for Norman, allowing the men to catch sleep before they had to begin pulling crab pots. I sat at the opposite end of the wheelhouse staring out over the ocean. Waves splashed into the front of the boat, the boat jumping up and down in the waves. The sun began to poke through the dark clouds. The deep blue of the ocean meeting the blue sky on the horizon. My attention was averted when I looked down and noticed the jog stick and throttle on my end moving. I looked to Sig and studied him. From his blonde hair to the set of his jaw. A cigarette smoking from between his thin lips he stayed concentrated on the job. My eyes trailed down his long muscular body to his hands. I watched his right hand skillfully on the throttle. I then looked to his left, I was entranced by the way he made driving the boat so easy. And then I noticed it, the band of gold on his left finger between his pinky and his middle finger. I froze, looking at it again. How the hell could I have missed that? It was plain as day, there on his finger, a wedding band. A symbol of the love he had for his wife. Turning away my thoughts reeled, just how stupid could I be? Maybe I didn't see it because I didn't want to. "Fuck." I muttered. Sig watched me get up but said nothing. Standing from my seat I made my way below, my stomach wrenched with guilt. I felt ill for the first time in over a day. I had finally gotten used to being on the sea but now I felt as if I was going to be sick again. "Idiot!" I growled at myself, sitting down on the booth by the table in the galley. "idiot." I sighed, my head in my hands, shaking my head.


	5. Irritation

This chapter ended up being WAAYY longer than I anticipated. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to wildviolet76, irishcaptain, and thecatchisdeadliest for reviewing! i like to know if people like the story and im not wasting my time lol. theres lots of cussing in this one so beware!

Chapter 5

"Irritation"

I tried to keep my distance from Sig, hoping if I stayed away any feelings I may have had would disappear. Keeping myself busy in the galley I watched a DVD of Deadliest Catch. Oddly enough they had all of the seasons but they were left unopened in the entertainment center.

"What the hell? How'd you get that working?" Edgar asked, standing behind me as he watched himself on TV. "Wow I'm a good lookin' man." he smirked with a laugh, holding his chin up a little higher.

"Nice." I laughed, rolling my eyes slightly.

"What you don't think so?"

"Did I say that? Anyway, I fixed it." I said, changing the subject. "It wasn't so hard, Once I cleaned it out it started working fine."

"It's been messed up for ages, the guys will be happy to have something to do rather than working and staring at the walls."

"or talking to each other." I quipped with a soft smile.

"That's for sure. Now what are you doing?" he asked, looking down at my hands at the thing I had torn apart on the table.

"fixing my cell phone, or at least trying to." I tell him, looking down at the parts strewn about the table. "The fall in the water sure isn't making it easy but I think I almost have it."

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My father." I smile, remembering the times we had spent together fixing such things. "The business that I inherited is an electronics' business. We make different types of things."

"I have a broken mp3 player, you think you can fix it?" he asks hopeful.

"Sure, throw it beside that one. I have to fix that one too later." I smile, pointing to my mp3 player laying on the table. Happy to have something else to keep myself busy.

"awesome, I'll grab it when were done out on deck."

Nodding I watched him exit the galley, no doubt in my mind that he would tell the other crew members and maybe they'd have more work for me. Which I didn't mind at all. I went back to work for a few minutes when I began to have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. My womanly intuition was telling me something could be seriously wrong. Staring off into space I couldn't shake off the feeling no matter how hard I tried. I finished my phone but having to leave it to dry out I wandered the boat. Eventually ending up in the wheelhouse with Sig, the one place I didn't want to be. I hadn't noticed I was in the wheelhouse, my mind focused on the funny feeling in my stomach. I felt as if I was on a carnival ride my stomach bouncing up and down.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Sig asked, annoyed.

Looking to him I fixed him with a confused glare. "Stop what?"

"Pacing. What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day."

"I act strange everyday, that's not saying much." I joked.

"Well, stranger than normal then."

"You ever get a bad feeling? Something that tells you something's about to happen?" I shrug.

He nodded slowly even though he seemed unsure of what I actually meant.

"Sometimes I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Usually when I do something happens. I don't know if it'll be good or bad. But it's something I just cant ignore." I tell him, feeling completely weird for my statement. "It's stupid I know."

"It's not so stupid. Out here you have to learn to follow your intuitions."

Sighing I scratch my head, closing my eyes for a few seconds. "May I use your phone? Mine is still drying."

"Yea sure." he said, reaching up he picked the phone up and handed it to me. Not wanting to stretch the cord out I stood beside Sig dialing the phone number I put the phone to my ear.

It rang once, twice, three times. "Mitchell Electronics, this is Ally how can I help you?" I heard my best friend's voice on the other end.

"Ally, its me."

"Katie? Where the hell are you, you should have been back days ago!"

"well, it's a long, long story but I'm on a crab boat in the middle of the Bering Sea."

"Oh, any good looking guys?" she asked.

Noticing Sig's ears perk up slightly I wondered if he had heard what she had said, ignoring it I went back to my conversation. "Yeah, a few." I laugh. "listen, how's everything?"

"Not good." she sighed. "I hate to tell you this especially over the phone but, things have been really shitty around here."

"What's going on?"

"Well…" she trailed off, knowing my temper. "Frank quit."

"What do you mean he quit?"

"Well, he was totally pissed about your Aunt hanging around trying to tell him what to do and you weren't answering your phone, then a day after that the guy from Laurmore was here and the next day the accountant noticed a million dollars just disappeared out of the account, the next thing I know Frank quit right before the accountant came to me with the mistake, knowing I had contact with you."

"Some fucking manager." I said, shaking my head. "Did he take the money?"

"I don't know. You know the guy had the nerve after he quit to ask me out?" she laughed.

"have the accountant look over everything, I want that money found!"

"already do." she said.

"You know where Frank is staying?"

"I went to his place but it was cleaned out."

Sighing I pulled the phone away from my ear, wanting to smash the damn thing into a million little pieces. "Damn it!" I screamed, balling my right hand into a fist I smacked the table as hard as I could. "Oh, fuck that hurt!" I yelled, shaking my hand. Looking to Sig I stated. "You laugh and I'll smack you."

Clearing my throat I went back to talking to Ally. "You remember that private eye you were dating?"

"You mean the one you were dating?" she asked.

I looked to Sig and then over the ocean. "which ever, do you have his number?"

"Yes I think's somewhere in my assholes we've dated pile." she laughed.

"Call him, I want Frank found by the time I get back. I want to be able to go to him myself and kick him in the balls!" I yelled, Sig scrunched his face slightly with a chuckle.

"You got it."

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping that was the end of the bad news but I was sadly mistaken.

"Well there's one more thing." I heard her cringe on the other end of the phone. "Don't get too upset when I tell you."

"What?" I sighed, looking down to the table.

"In a nutshell. Peters, Laurmore, and Sraphin are trying to back out of their contracts, saying that their contract was with your father, not you." she says.

"Those are our biggest clients!" I screamed. "They can't do that!"

"Well, they think they can. There hasn't been an order in since last week from any of them."

"Those pricks." I mutter. "The contract is with the business not my dead father. They are just pulling this bullshit so they can get a lower price, they will say I'm less experienced. I can't believe they would pull that shit, last year when he was sick I took over and they were fine then."

"Your father was still alive then." Ally pointed out, only fueling my rage.

"Did you call the lawyer?"

"Yes, and he said even if we sue it'll take a month or two to get them for breach of contract which means no production."

"Fucking damnit! Those assholes cant do that! That's our livelihood, we loose them fucking contracts and we are all screwed! Do you know how many people we'd have to lay off?" I yelled lighting a cigarette. "Hold this." I muttered, handing Sig the phone.

"uh, hello?" Sig said. "Who is this?"

"This is Ally, is she yelling?" Ally asked, knowing I would be.

I walked over to the cabinet on the opposite wall, trying to gather my composure. Ally, knowing my temper knew to wait until I was done ranting. "Fucking idiots and their stupid shit, taking away the contracts they can't do that fuckin' shit. Fuck!" I yelled.

"Yes she is." Sig nodded.

"She does that sometimes, very bad temper that one."

"What the hell am I gonna do? Go kick all their asses, that's what I'm gonna do." I told myself.

"Does she always talk to herself when she's pissed too?" he asked.

"Yes sometimes." Ally confirmed.

When I heard Sig chuckle at me, I turned around giving him a deathly glare I continued screaming. "Assholes!" taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, opening my eyes a few seconds later I took the phone back from Sig. "tell the lawyer to go ahead and get the paper work ready. I should be back in town in a few days."

"Alright. So tell me, who's the guy with the sexy voice?" Ally asked, completely changing the subject.

"That's the captain of the crab boat I'm on." I turned away from Sig, hoping he wouldn't hear us talking about him while he was sitting there.

"Oh, is he single?" she wondered.

"No, unfortunately." I whispered.

"What a shame." she sighed. "Do able?"

"According to what i just told you, not really."

"Well being married and doable are two different things." she laughed. She loved men of all shapes and sizes. "So is he?"

I shrugged with a laugh "we'll discuss it when i get back."

"Oh, so that's a yes."

Shaking my head I sighed, she always had a way of making me go from raging pissed off lady to laughing lady in five seconds. Which is why she was my best friend for so many years. "See you in a few days."

"Okay, you be careful."

"You know me."

"Yea, which is why I'm telling you to be careful."

"Bye." I said, shaking my head I pulled the phone from my ear and hit the end button. Handing Sig the phone I watched him hang it up.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"We'll see."

"Do you want me to take you to the dock?"

"No, we had a deal. Besides I think its better I take a few days before I go back to civilization as upset as I am I'm liable to go crazy and kick people in the ass."

"Understandable."

Looking over the ocean before us I noticed the sun beginning to peek out from behind the heavy clouds. Thinking about the conversation I had just had I looked to Sig. "Tell the guys to get that suitcase ready, I want to shoot something." I gritted my teeth, my breath becoming heavier. He picked up the hailer. "Get the case ready." Sig ordered.

Hoots and hollers could be heard from the deck.

Running down to the cabin I reached in the bottom dresser drawer, retrieving the pistol and clip I closed the drawer quickly. My white tennis shoes clomping on the tiled floor of the kitchen as I made my way to the door.

"Hold up." Sig called out, quickly coming down the stairs meeting me in the kitchen. My green eyes scanning him with a raised brow, my jaw clenched. The weight of the cold metal felt good against my skin. If there was a time to stop me this was not it.

"What?" I snapped.

"You are not to go near the rail."

"What are you my father?" I scoffed, arms crossed over my chest.

"NO, I'm the Captain. You go anywhere near that rail and I'll kick your ass." He pointed at me.

"Fine." I sighed, not wanting to argue. Sig followed me out the door. This had been the first time I was allowed on deck and I was excited. I had been on fishing vessels before, small boats and large yachts but I had never been on a crab boat and never in waters this rough. Waves crashed on both sides of the boat and onto the deck. As we made our way outside the sun began to poke through the clouds. The suitcase was back hanging precariously by the crane as I clicked off the safety and began to aim. "All bets in?"

"Yea!" the men shouted in unison.

"Come on, hit it."

"No, miss!" I heard Norman and Edgar shout at the same time.

Eyeing the suitcase I noticed something had been painted onto it, upon further inspection I saw the white outline of a person. Laughing I looked to Edgar. "Who painted the target?" I asked.

"We all had a hand in it." Edgar smiled proudly.

"I can tell, it's a little lopsided isn't it?" I asked cocking my head to the side, noticing the target's shoulders were smaller than its head.

"Well, the boat was moving a lot, it was hard to draw." Matt came to his defense which only made me chuckle harder.

I shrugged, taking aim again. Sig was right in one respect, the bobbing of the boat made it a harder aim but, I'd never tell him that. Bedsides I love a challenge. "You guys might want to cover your ears." I said, not wanting them to go completely deaf when I shot the weapon. Cocking the hammer back I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself for the kickback. Inhaling slowly I pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times. The ringing in my ears covered up the hoots and hollers coming from the men. Their excitement helping fuel the adrenaline rush coursing through my veins. Dropping the case to the deck they inspected the case.

"Aw damn it!" Edgar yelled.

"Pay up bitches!" Jake Anderson smiled, holding out his hand. "I knew you could do it!"

Smiling at my achievement I turned to Sig, his head down he was kicking the deck. "Will you doubt me again?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." he laughed.

"You owe me 80 big ones." Just then a wave hit the starboard side of the boat causing me to lose my balance and fall right into Sig's waiting arms.

"I suppose you didn't do that on purpose?" he smirked, looking down at me.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" I asked, smiling sweetly as I looked up at him, my eyes glinting in the dim sunlight.

"Can I try?" Edgar asked, jumping up and down excitedly as he looked at me. For a second I swear I saw some drool coming down his chin.

"I suppose so." I shrug while Sig pushed me back to my feet.

"do you know how to shoot?" I ask.

"I've shot a shotgun while deer hunting the last few seasons but never a hand gun."

I spent some time showing the men how to shoot. We spent nearly an hour on deck each man getting their turn to shoot. Edgar then decided it was a good idea to light the suit case on fire and toss it overboard. Sig called him a pyromaniac which didn't seem to sit well with Edgar at all. But eventually he saw the light and the argument was over. We were trying to find ways to waste time until we made it back to the beginning of the string and the pots had been in the water for more than twenty four hours, otherwise Captain Sig wouldn't touch them. And it was all in good fun. When we were finished I spotted a ship behind us I had never seen the ship before but to me, it didn't look like a crab boat.

"Is that one in the fleet?" I asked pointing to the ship behind us.

"I don't know." Sig said, squinting his eyes with a shrug. "I'm sure it's just passing through."

Dismissing the thought the men and I made our way off the deck and back inside to the galley where Jake and I split our winnings with wide grins on our faces. Sig had taken back over the helm and was disappointed with losing but seemingly proud of me for managing to do it.


	6. Socks

So here is the background i promised hehe. what can i say i like a bit of mystery!

Chapter 6

"Socks"

The day went by rather quickly we had just finished eating dinner and I was staring at the sink load of dishes that was calling my name. Filling the sink with water and soap I began to wash the food off of the dishes. When I heard Edgar yell something inaudible I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Solana's dark brown tail running up the stairway to the wheelhouse, Edgar yelling profanities trying to catch her. Shrugging I went back to doing the dishes.

"Give me that!" Edgar yelled. I could hear Sig laughing at his younger brother and I began to wonder what was going on. I turned around when I heard Solana's paws on the stairway. A white sock sticking out of her mouth on both sides, her tail wagging erratically causing me to chuckle. With little traction on the linoleum floor she slipped and fell on her belly, Edgar came bounding down the stairway gathering her composure she quickly got up and away Edgar now chasing Solana down the hallway back into his room. "Ahha I got you cornered now, you mutt!" he said, his legs spread widely to cover both sides of the frame of the door. He bent down, his hands out on either side of him as he eyed Solana. Sig and I stood in the galley watching the spectacle laughing at Edgar's misfortune. Edgar moved in closer to Solana his right hand extended further to try and grab the sock from her mouth. Unfortunately as he moved in from the right she moved to the left and ran through his legs. Causing him to cuss and turn around following her once again.

"Will you do something about your dog?" He asked, leaning against the dining table now out of breath from chasing the dog around the boat.

Looking to Solana I shrugged, I didn't have to say anything just one snap of my fingers made her drop the white sock at Edgars feet. She then sat down in front of him and looked up at him.

"Even in close quarters you still have problems catching the females!" Sig laughed, patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

Snatching up the sock from the floor Edgar gave Sig and Solana a look of aggravation. He looked down at Solana. "mutt." He muttered, when she closed her mouth from panting she lifted her top lip.

Cocking his head to the right in surprise "Is she going to bite me?" he asked, backing up slowly.

"no, that's her smile. That's how she says she is sorry."

"Oh. " he laughed, having instantly forgiven her he pat her on the head. She followed him back into his room. "No stealing anything else."

"Thanks for giving my dog some exercise." I called after Edgar with a smirk.

"you teach her to do that smile thing?" Sig asked, walking to stand beside me he pulled out the glass coffee pot and began to fill his coffee cup.

Nodding I said. "I had another dog that smiled like that. And this dog I showed her how to do it a few times and she's done it ever since." I looked over to see Edgar putting on his rain coat and going back out onto the deck. Walking over the refrigerator with a container of left over chicken I opened the refrigerator door tossing the small clear container onto the top shelf. Closing the door I turned around to find myself face to face with Sig. Raising a brow I smiled sweetly at him. I had no where to go, I was trapped. When he took a step toward me I quickly took one backwards. Taking another step I realized my back was now against the fridge. His large callused right hand resting on the refrigerator just above my head. We stood for a few moments staring into each other's eyes. His blue eyes boring into my emerald green eyes. My mind raced with questions of what he was doing while my heart pounded so hard in my chest I thought it was going to burst through my chest cavity and land on Sig's button-down shirt.

"How do you do it?" he finally asked.

"do what?"

"Be so damn….." He trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Crazy? Funny?" I filled in the word for him.

"Loveable." He whispered. "I tried to deny that I had any feelings for you at all. But, from the moment you got on this boat I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Your beauty, your smile, your voice." He said his breath warm on my face, running his fingers over my long hair that rested on my shoulders. "That way you shot that gun today threw me over the edge."

Without warning his lips found mine. My mind screamed for me to stop, to pull away, he's married, betrothed, I should stop it before it goes any further. But, as hard as I tried I couldn't stop it. Truth was I wanted him to kiss me from the moment I met him. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin. His hands found their way around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. His tongue pressing against my closed lips when we heard someone clear their throat Sig pulled away. 'saved by the brother' I thought, looking down to the floor I bit my lower lip.

"Can I talk to you?" Edgar asked, anger set on his jaw as he eyed the both of us.

I felt as if I were in high school again and I had just been caught making out with my boyfriend by my parents.

"is it important?" Sig asked, unable to remove his eyes from me.

"Yes, very." Edgar nodded walking toward us.

"We'll finish this later." Sig whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my ear. His arms left my waist as the two men made their way into Sig's cabin, the door closing with a thud. Taking a deep breath I began to gain my composure. Rubbing the back of my left shoulder I pushed myself off of the fridge and went back to cleaning.

"What the hell are you doing with her?!?" I heard Edgar's voice through the door of Sig's cabin. Raising a brow I picked up a rag and pretended to wash the dining room table.

"That is none of your business little brother." Sig said.

"It is my business when you are cheating on your wife! You have kids with her for fuck's sake. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know." I heard Sig sighed. I wondered if the guilt was eating him up inside like it was me.

"Are you going to make more coffee?" Matt's voice interrupted my eavesdropping, I looked up to find Matt staring into the empty coffee pot.

"Yea, I was going to wash it first." I said, slightly mad that I could no longer hear the conversation that was going on behind the closed door.

Matt nodded. "Where's Edgar?"

"Taking to Sig." I shrugged, going back to the sink I began washing the dishes yet again.

"When he's done send him out, would ya?"

"You got it." I nodded.

Left alone with my thoughts once again I turned my back to the closed door and continued to wash the dishes, setting them on the counter when they were clean. I heard the door open looking up to find two irritated brothers walking out Edgar went directly back to the deck without saying a word. Not sure what to say to Sig I kept my mouth shut. I watched him pick up his coffee cup and head back to the wheelhouse. 'must have been an intense conversation' I said to myself. Taking a sip of water from my bottle I wished it was vodka, I wanted something to help settle my nerves and take my mind off the problems I had inadvertently created.

By midnight I was tired, deciding it was time to get some rest I said my goodnights and made my way to Sig's cabin. Changing into a tank top and grey pajama pants I made my way to bed. Tossing and turning as the thoughts of what had transpired between Sig and I earlier made it hard for me to fall asleep. Groaning I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself to go to sleep. I must had fallen asleep for awhile because I woke when I felt the bed sink behind me. Thinking it was Solana I ignored the sinking and tried to go back to sleep.

Then I heard it. I heard Sig's deep voice sigh. "Oohhhh." He groaned. I froze. 'what do I do? What do I do??' I thought to myself. Should I quickly move and alert him to my presence? It was obvious he had forgotten that I was sleeping in his bunk. At least that's what I'd like to believe. Deciding it was better if I allowed him to fall asleep I could crawl over him and he would never know I was there. It didn't take long before I heard snoring coming from the man behind me. Knowing he was probably asleep I slowly rolled over, my eyes closed and my face scrunched as if I had smelled something bad. Opening one eye I looked to Sig, the only light to guide me was the light shining underneath the door from the galley. When he didn't move I decided it was my moment of opportunity. Taking a deep breath I slowly propped myself up on my right arm, placing my left leg on the other side of his body I pulled myself up. Losing my balance in the rough sea I caught myself, placing my right hand just above his head. Precariously straddling his torso I held my breath, looking down to make sure he didn't wake. A hand on either side of his head I tried to push myself off of him but was short stopped with two hands clasped each of my upper arms.

Sig moaned slightly, his blue eyes staring up at me a brow raised. "If you wanted to get on top of me all you had to do was ask." He smirked mischievously.

Moments of silence passed we stared at each other in the darkness. It startled me slightly when he sat up. The cold of his wedding band was eating at the flesh of my right up arm. It burned against my soft skin. I imagined it leaving a mark on my arm labeling me a whore for my lifetime. "Don't flatter yourself, I was just trying to get out of bed and you were in my way." When he moved to kiss me I backed up. "We can't." I pushed myself off of him, rubbing my arm trying to sooth it. "I won't be the one to help you cheat on your wife."

"There's something you should know."

"What's that?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

With a sigh he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bunk. "The wife and I have been having problems for the last year or so. I'm away a lot I get that. She.. Uh… Well she met someone while I was away at sea. She claims she hasn't done anything with him but, I'm not sure if I believe her. She filed for divorced, next month it will be final." he said sadly, looking to the floor. "I thought I wouldn't find anyone else. That she was the one for me, then you show up." he chuckled softly. "I'm not sure what that means."

My heart jumped than sank. I felt bad that his marriage had dissolved but I also felt almost relived that it could pave the way for something between us.

I had friends when I was younger whose parents had gotten divorced but lucky I never had to experience that pain. Reaching over to the nightstand I pulled out a cigarette. Shivering against the cool night air I picked up a zip up sweatshirt and pulled it on. Offering Sig a cigarette he accepted. Lighting it as I sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shrugged but continued to look at the floor, inhaling the smoke deeply. "I'm just worried about my kids, ya know." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair with a long sigh. Resting his elbows on his knees. Solana had managed to push the door open, she made her way to Sig, sitting in front of him she pushed her head beneath his hands.

I nodded. "I'm sure they will be fine. It may take awhile though. But, I'm sure it'll work out."

"Since when are you so optimistic?" he chuckled.

Taking his hand we sat in silence for awhile, I wasn't sure what to say, not sure if he wanted to talk about. He always seemed like the kind of guy to bottle up his emotions until he burst.

"Well." I said finally. "You should get some sleep, you've got to be up early to pull them pots up."

"Oh yea, tomorrow is like payday!" he laughed, perking up a bit.

"I'm going to check on Edgar and then I'll be back." he said, standing from the bunk. Sighing I watched him leave the cabin, petting Solana's head, she stood pushing her back toward me. I had lingering doubts, what if he and his wife decided to give it another chance before their divorce was final? As hard as I tried to push the doubts away they remained.


	7. Trouble

I know it took me a few days to upload this one, was having trouble getting it right. but i think its all fixed now. as always thank you for reading and reviewing.

disclaimer: i don't own deadliest catch though i wish i owned Sig :o). Only thing I own is Katie and Solana.

Chapter 7

"Trouble"

Two days of bad fishing and the mysterious ship following us around left Sig irritable and cranky. The men had been working on deck for nearing eight hours. They were pulling up crab pots from the Bering Seas floor. The occasional hoot and holler along with the sounds of crab pots hitting the rail filled my ears. Solana was laying by the door in the galley that lead to the deck, waiting patiently for the men to come back in. She had taken a liking to Edgar and I believed the feeling mutual. Wearing a green hooded sweatshirt with matching green camouflage pants and white tennis shoes, my long dark hair pulled up in a messy bun I waited for the water in the sink to retreat. Staring into the water my mind began to wander as I became filled with day dreams, an hour later it had finally gone down. Going up to the wheelhouse I watched Sig for a few moments. The camera was fixed on him as he studied the charts and courses in search for his string of pots.

"So.." I trailed off stepping closer to Sig, place my left arm on the monitor that sat to his left. "I need a pipe wrench, a flat head screwdriver, and maybe a monkey wrench."

He turned to me with a raised brow, removing his glasses. "For what?"

"Well the sink in the galley is backed up and I was going to fix it. I think there's something stuck in the trap."

"We can do it later."

"Or I can do it now. I've taken sinks apart before, besides if I mess it up you can fix it later when your ready." I smirked, my eyes flashing in the rising sunlight. "That's what your for right? To clean up my messes?" I joked a wide grin spreading across my red lips.

"I don't think so." he laughed giving in he said. "The tools you need are probably in the engine room."

"Thank you." I smiled. quickly making my way to the stairway. "Don't take apart anything else on my boat!" He called after me, which I somewhat ignored.

A few hours later after fixing the sink, cleaning the staterooms, and washing everyone's blankets and sheets I found myself bored. Standing behind Sig staring out the window. The sea had become rather rough. Waves crashing over the starboard side of the boat. The crab pots were stacked three rows high when I noticed someone climbing on the side of the pots, dangling dangerously over the open water I froze. Watching the figure dressed in a green rain suit, a cigarette sticking out from between his lips I knew it had to be Edgar. The green suit clashing with the dark of the menacing clouds that hung over us in the sky. When I noticed him struggling with one of the lines my heart began to race. I looked to the monitor that sat beside Sig noticing all of the other men were busy on the other end of the deck.

I watched as the pots shifted on deck, his foot now caught between two crab pots. His right arm tangled in the line while his left was hanging onto one of the pots. "Shit!" I yelled, running out the door, down the stairway and across the deck before anyone could move to stop me.

Ignoring Sigs calls to me I climbed the pots like a monkey climbing up a tree. Within seconds I was at Edgars side wondering what to do.

"Cut that line!" he yelled, struggling against the rope. Pulling a brown pocket knife from my side pocket I opened it with my right hand, reaching over to slice the rope when we were hit by a wave. Luckily I was able to hang on, slicing the line easily I noticed Edgar's forehead was slightly bleeding.

"Your in trouble now." Edgar laughed slightly.

"Get down here, NOW!" I heard Sig yell from behind me. Crawling down I waited for Edgar to come down as well.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked looking to Edgar, he had no time to answer because Sig returned with his own question. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Sig yelled, his face flushed with rage.

"I was saving Edgar's life!" I shot back. "But, I have no clue what the fuck he was doing." I had barely gotten the sentence out when another waved crashed over us leaving Sig soaking wet from head to toe.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, his arms flailing about.

I was frozen, my arms hanging out on either side of me my mouth ajar as the shock of being hit with the wave crossed my mind, desperately trying to catch my breath.

"You….Inside…NOW!" was all Sig could managed to say as he pointed an index finger at me. His eyes red with rage.

"NO! either you ask nicely or I'm staying right here!" I contested crossing my arms over my chest. I wanted desperately to get out of the wet clothes but my pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow me to move. Knowing full well he was way to mad to ask me nicely.

"Inside!" he ordered again, pointing toward the door.

"no! I am not one of your men! You will not order me around." I yelled back.

"That's it!" he yelled, taking a step closer he grabbed for my waist, turning my back to him be picked me up.

"Hey put me down!!……" I struggled against the strength of his arms. "Damnit!!! Put me down!" noticing we were coming very close to the overhang of the doorframe. "If you hit my fuckin' head on that frame I will kick your ass!" I yelled, squirming as much as possible.

I could hear the men laughing behind me but I was not about to give up. But, when he set me down and shoved me into the door I had no where to go but down the hall and into the galley.

"What did I tell you?!" Sig yelled, infuriated. "Don't go on deck! EVER! Just what the fuck were you doing?"

"I was saving your brother's life! If I hadn't right now we'd be fishing his corpse from the sea!" I screamed back, pulling off the soaked hooded sweatshirt and tossing it onto the floor, left wearing a black tank top.

"You had no right going out there! You should have told me, I would of taken care of it!" Sig yelled.

"Oh yeah right, you know how long that would have taken? Lets see…10 seconds to tell you, another maybe…20 to get out there and help him."

"so by your logic…correct me if I'm wrong but… for only 30 seconds he would of been dangling there?!"

"Well, that thirty seconds could be the difference between life and death! Your just pissed that it was me!" I yelled. Noticing the entire crew had shown up for the fight, their eyes wide as the watched us.

"And you!" Sig turned on his heel to fix a glare on Edgar. "You know damn well not to climb on the pots without telling anyone what you're doing!"

"I know." Edgar sighed, looking to the ground.

"You two are going to be the death of me!" Sig yelled, running his fingers though his blonde hair which was sticking to his face as he pointed to both of us.

"It was a mistake, all be it a stupid ass mistake." I glared at Edgar as I spoke. "But, mistake nonetheless, You'll get over it."

"Do you ever shut up?!" Sig asked.

"There's no reason to be an asshole about it!"

I saw the crew shake their heads as Edgar mouthed the word NO.

"I couldn't give a crap less if you think I'm being an asshole about it!" he yelled, now more infuriated than ever, an exasperated sigh passing though his thin red lips.

"Please! You've been in a crabby, pissy, assholey like mood for the past two damn days now." I said, holding up my right hand with my index and middle fingers in the air. "Boohoo the fish aren't in my pots, boohoo the fishing sucks, The little crabs at the bottom of the ocean aren't going to say oh no Captain Sig is pissed we better climb into his pots!"

I heard the snickers of the men, ignoring them I continued on my voice deep to imitate Sigs. Sig's hands flew to his hips as he leaned up against the sink. I could feel all eyes on me as I continued with my imitation of Sig. "Oh another one. That damn ship is following us around! The complaints go on and on, …in the words of you….. suck it up!"

At that point I noticed the men slowly backing away down the hallway and out the door to the deck. At that moment I knew I had possibly crossed a line I could never return to but I didn't care. I saw nothing wrong with what I did. Turning on my heel I made my way toward Sig's cabin, wanting desperately to get out of the wet clothes and into a hot shower. I heard Sig's boots on my heels. "where are you going? This is not over!"

"I'm getting out of these clothes, come along if you like." I stated. When I entered the cabin I quickly kicked off my shoes sitting on the bunk to pull off my socks.

"I am the Captain, this is MY boat, when I tell you to do something, you do it!" Sig yelled following me into his cabin, beginning to unbutton light blue button up shirt.

With no energy to continue yelling I sighed. "His life is way more important than mine, you put two columns together and put all of his loved ones, family and friends in it and it more than doubles mine. I have no one, if I have to die to save anyone on this boat that's fine I accept that."

"No, that is not acceptable."

"You know, your not pissed because I went out there and saved your brother's life, your pissed at yourself for being proud of me for going out there and saving your brother's life."

He looked to me for a second, his mind processing my statement. The white wife beater he wore sticking to his muscular chest as he stood only inches from me. His eyes changing from red back to the deep blue. "Where do you come up with this shit?" he finally laughed and I felt as if the fight was now over.

"I don't know, it just comes to me." I smirked. Unsuspectingly the boat rolled, losing my balance I flew into Sig. Catching him off balance we flew toward the door, my back crashing against the wooden door. Recovering quickly I opened my eyes. He was only an inch or two taller than me. His eyes scanned my face as he stood between me and freedom. "From now on, no going on deck, okay?"

"You know I wouldn't have gone out on deck unless I really felt I had to." It was as close to an apology he was going to get. I knew I was in the right and he was wrong for going off like he had. But, the pressure and bad fishing was getting to him. I was expecting him to back away and when he didn't I became more confused. He leaned down kissing me softly, his long arms wrapping about my waist. I pulled away slightly to look at him. "apology excepted." I smirked, my voice low as my emerald eyes met his blue ones. Causing a shiver to run through my body. He kissed me again, this time more passionately slowly pulling me away from the door and toward the bathroom. Pulling away for a second he smiled mischievously. "We need to get out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower." he whispered low.

"Are you suggesting sharing the shower?" I questioned with a raised brow, intrigued by his proposition.

He simply nodded.

"What if someone hears us?" I asked, doubts as always plaguing my mind. "If they find out that were messing around in here it could really mess up everything for you. That's the last thing I want."

"We will just have to be quiet." he smirked, continuing to slowly pull me along.

When he slowly leaned down to kiss me again, this time deepening the kiss I lost all reason. Our tongues in an epic battle for dominance finally entering the bathroom he closed the door tightly. At that moment it wasn't about him being separated from his wife, the worry about his image and his divorce. The worry of being caught only made it that more forbidden and passionate. Knowing I may never see him again after I was left on dock in a few days we pushed everything from our minds this moment in time all that was left was him and I.


	8. Now what?

So the 3 day marathon of Deadliest Catch has givin me so many ideas i know this one took a little longer than i expected. but its here, i also promised pirates which will appear in the next chapter :o). Thanks to irishcaptain for the review I love feedback, lets me know i am doing a little something right. New episode of it also gave me more ideas lol..i will probably have another story coming out as well, the other ideas i got from the marathon wont fit into this one so be looking for that in the future if you like my writing. okay i think thats it for now! happy reading

the song in this chapter is Glory Box by Portishead which i dont own i ljust love the song.

Chapter 8

"Now What?"

The sea had become eerily calm, no wind or heavy waves. I figured it was what they call the calm before the storm but, the guys were just happy the weather was cooperating. Now with Sig in a better mood I found the crew in a better mood as well, it felt as if all of the tension had been lifted. Even with small numbers Sig was no longer cussing out the men which made everyone all that much happier. The guys had been working for twenty hours straight pulling up the last pots so we could move to a new location and get back on the crab. Listening to random songs on my mp3 player I sat in the galley playing solitaire with a deck of cards while Solana laid besides me on the bench seat. Her head resting on my leg. The day turned into night quicker than I expected though I admit I wasn't paying close attention to the time.

"Hey." I heard Edgars voice through my Ipod. Pulling the ear buds from my ears I looked up to him. He was smiling wickedly from ear to ear as he stood swaying from side to side.

"What's up?" I asked curiously, continuing to play.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Edgar said, barely above a whisper, sitting beside me to pet Solana's back while she slept.

"for what?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Putting Sig in a better mood." he smirked, chuckling softly.

"I don't know what your talkin' about." I lied, feeling my cheeks flush a deep red.

"uh huh, well, I think know why Sig is in a better mood, but I'll leave it alone. Just thanks." without another word he stood up. Watching him walk down the hallway I heard the slam of the door leading outside.

"Oh god." I muttered, slamming my head into my palm, my elbow on the table. Closing my eyes for a few seconds. I hoped he was the only one who had figured out what was going on and hadn't told anyone about it. Taking a deep breath I put the ear buds back into my ears and continued on. Turning up the music to drown out my own thoughts and embarrassment. Standing in front of the refrigerator I sang to myself as I listened to the song,

(For I've been a temptress too long

Give me a reason to love you,

Give me a reason to be ee, a woman,

I just wanna be a woman From this time,

unchained We're all looking at a different picture

Thru this new frame of mind

A thousand flowers could bloom Move over, and give us some roomGive me a reason to love you

Give me a reason to be ee,

a woman I just wanna be a woman

So don't you stop, being a man

Just take a little look from our side when you can

Slow a little tendernessNo matter if you cry

Give me a reason to love you

Give me a reason to be ee,

a woman I just wanna be a woman It's all I wanna be is a woman)

Swaying my hips seductively while I sang along with the song, my hair long auburn hair flowing behind me as I moved. When I felt a tap on my shoulder I froze I turned around slowly, my eyes wide. Embarrassment creeping into my face I wasn't the best singer in the world, in fact, I considered myself tone deaf to say the least. I came face to face with Sig who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You to hot?" he asked, signaling to the open refrigerator door.

"No, I just didn't know what I wanted." I answered with a shrug, closing the door quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, you can keep dancing around if you like." he smirked. "I'll wait until your done."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Uh huh, did you come down here for a reason or just to bug me?" I asked.

"When can you have dinner ready?"

"About an hour."

"Good, let me know when its ready. I'm going to let the guys eat then pull up the last pots, should be moving onto a new spot by early morning."

Complying I began making dinner but by the time I had finished every man in Sig's crew had approached me to thank me for Sig's good mood. Thoroughly embarrassed by the time I had finished cooking I took a deep breath, climbing the wheelhouse stairs.

"Call in the guys when you're ready."

I had settled into a routine when it came to the guys and dinner. They came in from the cold, took off their gear, sat down and waited for their plates of hot food, always eager to invite me to sit with them and talk. Sig usually showed up after they had left, too busy with Captain like duties to be bothered.

But, to everyone's surprise Captain Sig came down the wheelhouse stairs with a smile, "Room for one more?" He asked.

Nodding I stood from the end I was sitting on to make him a plate. He sat down, moving my plate to the end.

"Thought you'd stay in the wheelhouse." Edgar commented, shoveling a piece of steak into his mouth.

"eh, I wanted the company." Sig shrugged, taking the plate from my hand along with the cup of coffee.

"It gets lonely in that wheelhouse, eh?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes." Sig nodded. "Always got Eric over here to talk to." he laughed, motioning to the camera man who was filming the meal.

"Or yourself." I commented, sitting beside Sig at the table.

"Hey, I don't talk to myself." he said defensively.

"I've heard you once or twice just talking away." Norman laughed, causing the rest of us to laugh as well.

Sig smiled sheepishly. "you'd talk to yourself too, being alone for hours and hours." He pointed out, continuing to eat.

"I bet your not so lonely now." Edgar commented, wiggling his eyebrows earning a kick under the table by Sig.

"OW! I meant cause you got Solana up there, damn!" Edgar said, rubbing his right leg where he had been kicked in the shin.

We continued to eat, crack jokes, and criticize each others habits. For once the mood was light. I didn't think about the dangers of being on the boat I only thought about the fun I was having at this very moment.

"How many pots you guys got left?" I asked.

"About thirty or forty, then we will be moving onto a new spot. There is hardly anything here." Edgar answered, cleaning the rest of the food from his plate. "More?" he asked with a soft smile, unable to get it himself being wedged between both of his brothers.

"More of what?" I asked, standing to retrieve the food for him.

"All of it!" he grinned. "I gotta say, your one of the best damn cooks."

"Thanks." I smiled, it was nice to know my work was appreciated. It wasn't easy making food for the eight of us. I always made sure the two camera guys were fed as well, figuring it would be rude to make them watch everyone else enjoy my cooking and not get to try it too.

"Agreed." Norman smirked, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"I'm going to be fat by the end of this trip." Jake commented, rubbing his stomach, asking for a third helping.

"I doubt that, if anything you need to add more pounds." Edgar laughed.

"Just as long as I don't get fat." I said, handing Edgar and Jake their plates. "You guys are lucky you get that nice work out on deck, if you were ever hard up for cash you could make up your own diet plan for the fat chicks." I laughed the men joining in, taking my seat beside Sig.

"Don't think you got to worry about getting fat." Sig piped in. "You can only weigh what? A hundred pounds?"

"one twenty." I corrected him, poking the piece of steak with my fork, smothering it in the Heinz 57 before popping it into my mouth.

"Yea see, you could stand to put some weight on you. That's why you are always bitching that its so cold!" Sig laughed pushing me with his shoulder, finishing the rest of his mashed potatoes.

"Hey! I don't bitch that much." I say, elbowing Sig with a short glare.

"That's true, I've heard only one or two complaints about the cold, other than that.. Nothing." Norman defended me.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Besides, I'm a chick, allowed to complain once in awhile. You guys on the other hand, no complaining."

"See now that's just not fair, how come chicks can complain but guys get criticized when they do it?" Jake asked. "It's a double standard and I don't like it."

"That's because you like to complain!" Matt laughed, slapping Jakes arm.

"Yea, sometimes its like having a chick on board." Edgar said. "Well, another chick."

"Hey, if I was a chick I wouldn't be out on deck." Jake began to get defensive as he looked at the guys.

"No, you'd be in here cooking with me!" I laughed with a smirk pushing the plate in front of me aside, taking a long drink of Mountain Dew. I watched Sig pull a cigarette from the pack he was holding in his hand, he offered me one as well. Pulling one from the pack I dug in my pocket for a lighter. Lighting it quickly. The guys looked to me, with somewhat of shock. "What? I'm just telling it like it is. Do you really think a woman should be out on that deck doing your job?" I asked, exhaling the smoke.

"No." They all said in unison shaking their heads.

"Me either." I agreed. "At least we all agree on one thing."

"I just wish I knew what the fuck that boat is doing following us around." Edgar said, breaking the brief silence, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Maybe they are pirates, wanting to steal your bounty of crab." I joked, dropping the dirty plates into the sink. To my astonishment there was no food left on the plates or in any of the pans. I don't know why I was shocked day after day when there was no food left.

"Yeah, right." Norman shook his head unbelieving.

"They sure as hell aren't getting my crab." Sig said. "If they try I'll just sick you on them, you can shoot em all with that gun."

"Maybe its boat load of chicks that think you guys are hot so they are stalking all of you." I shrugged, seeing that as another alternative.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Jake smiled, thinking of the mystery boat being full of women who want him.

"I don't think we are that lucky." Matt laughed.

"It wouldn't matter for us married guys, anyways." Nick piped in, downing the last of his coffee.

"Alright guys back to work." I sighed, standing up I placed the cigarette between my lips, holding it there as I began to clear our plates from the table so I could wash them before I went to pass out after the long hard day.

"Is that an order?" Sig asked moving toward the end of the booth to give the guys more room, his blue eyes shining with curiosity, turning to his right he rested his right arm on the back of the booth while looking at me with a raised brow.

"Yes." I nodded a hand on my hip.

"Are you the Captain?" He asked.

"Yes I am." My red lips curling into a smirk, knowing I could get away with the order. Granted I couldn't order Sig around, but most nights after the guys were finished with dinner I had ordered them back out on deck before Sig could say anything. "And as captain I say back to work."

"Since you are right and we do need to finish I'll let the order slide." Sig said, watching the guys stand from the booth. "But, only this time." he added.

I shrugged, having felt I dodged a bullet, the guys scrambled to get back to work. After having cleared the table I waited for the sink to fill with water, when I turned around I was surprised Sig was still sitting there petting Solana, I figured he would have gotten back to work with the rest of the crew. "What a weird fucked up day." I sighed, shaking my head as I thought of that days events.

"Whys that?" He asked, walking to stand beside me.

"Well, lets see, I climbed pots like a monkey, got hit with a gigantic wave, I had a fight with you, you almost had a fight with Edgar." I leaned over whispering so the camera guy filming us wouldn't hear my last statement. "oh yeah, and your crew has thanked me for having sex with you."

"Seriously?" he asked, flabbergasted his eyes growing wide.

"Including Eric over there." I added, pointing to the camera man who was now slinking slowly out of the room knowing he was probably just ratted out even though I doubted he heard what I said.

"Well I don't know if they know specifically, but, they have all thanked me for putting you in a good mood."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't think you did, I'm just not sure how they found out. Don't think we were noisy."

He shrugged, chuckling softly. "No secrets on a crab boat."

"Yeah, no shit." I laughed. "It doesn't matter anyway. As long as it never leaves this boat."

"I really don't care if the whole world knows."

"Yeah, easy for you to say you'll be known as the guy that got to bang a hot younger woman. I'll be known as the chick who you cheated on your wife with."

To my surprise he laughed. "I don't know where you come up with that shit, but its quite entertaining."

I heard the door leading to the deck open and close. "You ready yet?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, be ready in a minute." Sig answered. I watched Edgar quickly exit the galley as Sig's blue eyes scanned my face. "Well discuss this further later on."

"Really not much else to discuss, go on get back to work."

Surprise filled my eyes when he kissed my cheek, hastily making his exit he disappeared up the wheelhouse stairs. My fingers pressed against my cheek, still shocked that he had kissed me. I figured after what happened we would be somewhat distanced from each other for awhile for the sake of the crew not knowing. Though I supposed now that he knew the crew had figured it out privacy wasn't much of an issue anymore. Shaking my head I washed the dishes, heading to bed for some well deserved rest.


	9. Emergency

So im not sure if i like this chapter so let me know what you all think. lol. sorry to hear about your injury irishcaptain, hope you feel better!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Emergency"

At two a.m. I was awakened by the sound of Edgar's voice pounding in my ears. I felt a callused hand on my bar upper arm, ignoring it I willed myself to go back to sleep.

"Katie, get up." Edgar said, shaking my arm again.

I looked up groggily now realizing Edgar was waiting for me to wake up. When the realization hit me that Sig would never allow anyone to wake me up unless it was an emergency I became worried.

"What is it?" I asked wearily, swinging my legs over the edge of the bunk I wiped the sleep from my eyes trying to shake the cobwebs from my head.

"I need your help."

I could see the worry in his eyes as he stared down at me. The cold air pinched at the bare skin above my tank top as I looked up to Edgar, my mind processing what he said. I took the sweatshirt he offered me, standing up I looked at him and asked. "What can I do?" I asked, slipping on my white tennis shoes.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." he said motioning for me to follow.

"What happened to the lights?" I asked, now noticing the lights in the staterooms and galley were off.

"Well, that's the problem. We lost electrical power to everywhere except the wheelhouse, We cut off the engines for safety reasons, we are drifting along with no engines. When Sig and I can't find the problem we're in trouble."

I followed him into the engine room, the crew standing by with anxious expressions as I entered. I heard Sig cuss as he stared at the circuit breaker box. The room was quiet without the engines running leaving me with an eerie feeling.

"You got a wiring diagram?" I questioned, looking around as my mind processed what could of happened.

"Yeah." Edgar nodded, going over to a cabinet he pulled a large piece of folded paper from it, handing it to me. I opened it quickly, looking over the diagram.

"Just the wheelhouse is working?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything else quit."

"This is weird." I pondered out loud, looking at the diagram

"What?" Sig asked, standing beside me.

"According to this everything is on a half and half basis, so if the wheelhouse lights are working, the deck lights should be working too."

"Well, they aren't."

"Give me a flash light, time to go crawling around." I said.

I took the flashlight, trying to decide which wires to follow first. Figuring that because the wheelhouse lights were on I would follow the part that isn't working. Everyone on the boat sat on pins and needles waiting for me to find the problem. I followed the wires around, crawling along the floor and in cobwebs. It had been about an hour of crawling around in places that probably hadn't been touched in years.

"Damn." I muttered. "There's only one place left for the problem to be."

"Where's that?" Sig asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Right in that hole." I pointed to a stationary table that was bolted to the floor so it was unable to move around in heavy seas.

"You're the only one that will fit under there." Edgar laughed, actually a little happy that he wouldn't have to be the one to fix anything for once.

"Lets just hope that's where the problem is." I said taking a deep breath. I got down on the floor, laying on my back I began to pull myself beneath the table getting stuck for a few seconds I continued on. "Push me!" I yelled, unable to move any further. The table had to be at least two feet wide and with not much room to work with I had trouble pulling myself back.

"What?" Sig asked.

"Push my feet!" I yelled again, my voice echoing beneath the table making my ears hurt.

Complying I felt pressure on the bottom of my shoes as I began to slowly move toward the wall. "That's good!" I yelled.

"Can you see the problem?" Sig's voice scared the hell out of me, jumping I hit my head at the bottom of the table.

"Fuck." I cursed, rubbing my forehead, looking over to my right I could see Sig's face in the crack at the back of the table between the wall and the table itself.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you, do you see the problem?"

I pulled the flashlight up, looking over the wire which looked to have been painted over to match the white of the wall. I shortly wondered to myself why they would paint the walls white on a crab boat which wasn't the cleanest environment in the world but dismissed the thought for another time. "Son of a bitch." I shook my head as I saw the frayed wire. "Pull me out!"

I looked back to my right noticing Sig had disappeared, feeling the hands grab my ankles and begin to pull me out. As they were pulling the sweatshirt I was wearing began to pull up the cold steel of the floor pressing against my now exposed back, causing me to shiver. The hood of my sweatshirt got caught on something when I yelled for the guys to hang on either they didn't hear me or ignored me. I raised my hands over my head, wiggling out of the sweatshirt. Now free from the hole I sighed, thinking about what I would need to fix the problem.

"Weren't you wearing a sweatshirt?" Sig asked, noticing the guys staring at my cleavage from my large breasts.

"It got stuck on something you guys didn't hear me to stop pulling." I shrugged. "No big deal, I'll retrieve it when I go back in."

Ignoring the look he was giving me I grabbed what I needed and fixed the problem. Wrapping electrical tape around the now fixed wire I had the men pull me back out, grabbing my sweatshirt as I slid through.

"All fixed?" Edgar asked, anxious to get the boat up and going.

"I think so, all we can do is try it." I shrugged, Sig was already at the circuit box with his finger on the breaker.

"Cross your fingers." Sig said, pushing the breaker over. When the deck lights laminated an excited roar filled my ears.

"Finally we can get to work!" Edgar smiled happily.

"Thank you." Sig smiled, giving me a hug.

"Saved our asses for sure!" Edgar smiling.

The celebration however was short lived when we heard a crash the ship pushed us all to the left. Sig and I hit the engine pulling away from each other we said in unison. "What the hell was that?"

Shrugging we let go of each other and headed onto the deck. I saw the mystery ship now closer than ever.

"The son of a bitch hit us!" Edgar yelled.

I chased after Sig into the wheelhouse, Norman was sitting in the captain's chair. Immediately Norman got up to allow Sig to sit down. I heard the engines start seconds later Sig went to put it in gear. Noticing two grappling hooks attached to the rail Sig picked up the hailer.

"Cut those lines!" I heard Sig yell.

I watched Edgar quickly go to the rail and cut the two grappling hook lines. He quickly ran into the door, locking it behind him. He came bounding up the wheelhouse stairs in a panic. "What do we do??"

It was too late one man with an AK 47 had made their way onto the deck. When I heard the engines fail my heart sank. I looked over to Jake who was standing still, his eyes wide and his skin pale. Running down the wheelhouse stairs through the galley I went into Sig's cabin, reaching into the dresser drawer I grabbed the 9mm berretta, sticking it between my underwear and my jeans. The cold steel pressed at my skin but, I ignored it. "Lock all the doors." Sig ordered. Seconds later I saw the intruder make his way up the deck and to the wheelhouse door. The sound of their fists pounding on the door filled my ears. Solana was at the wheelhouse door barking and growling like mad. At that point I saw the intruder begin to back up. I guess they hadn't expected for us to have a dog. While Sig tried desperately to get the engines to start, finally they did. But, now with three intruders on deck we still weren't out of the clear. A raspy deep voice came over the radio, the accent I couldn't place. "Stop now." was all he said. I looked to Sig and shook my head.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Edgar yelled.

Sig put the boat into gear, we took off and got away from the mystery ship. The ship pursued us but we were too fast for him. I looked to the frantic camera man. "Did you get their faces?"

"Yes."

"Just in case, go hide the tape." I told him.

"Why? We should tape the whole thing." The camera man said.

"No, if they see you taping them we are all going to be tortured for the tape and then killed."

Nodding Eric did as I told him. Eric ran down the wheelhouse stairs to hide the tape.

At the sound of splintering wood we all looked over one of the intruders had kicked in the wheelhouse door. Solana was ready and waiting, he barely made it in the door when she had bit his right arm, causing him to drop his gun and scream out in pain. I quickly picked up his gun, giving it to Edgar.

"Call the coast guard!" Jake yelled anxiously.

Kicking the intruder in the stomach Edgar looked to the man. He stood at 5'7 dressed in dark pants and a black parka.

"What do you want?!" I asked the man when he didn't respond just continued to hold his arm I asked again. "What do you want?" I repeated, kicking his wound with my right foot.

"Crab." he barely whispered.

"HA I told you!" I smirked. even though I had been joking when I said it.

"Call off your men." Edgar growled, pointing the rifle at the man.

"For pirates you fuckers ain't very good." Norman laughed.

"It's the cold." the pirate replied, breathing heavily

"What should we do with him?" Edgar asked, looking for suggestions.

"Throw his ass over board." I stated.

"I'm sure his shipmates will pick him up. And if not, oh well, they fucked with the wrong boat." The other men nodded in agreement. We took the man to the rail. He pleaded for his life, not wanting to go into the frigid waters. Which was too damn bad because we were going to throw him over anyway. We saw the mystery ship in pursuit of his behind us. Within seconds we bid farewell to the intruder and tossed him overboard, with a life jacket and survival suit of course, we weren't completely insensitive. When he was overboard and we were far enough from the ship we all began to catch our breath. Sig, Jake, Edgar, and Matt sat in the galley at the table. I had left to use the bathroom. Norman had begun to alert the other men in the fleet about the mystery ship. Though I doubt many of them believed our story we didn't want anyone to be caught in our position.

"I think the superstition was right, women are bad luck." I heard Jake say as I entered the galley.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly irritated by his remark. "If it wasn't for me we'd all be who knows where."

"None of this stuff started happening until you came on board. We have never had a run in with pirates." Jake argued.

"Knock it off." Sig said shaking his head at Jake.

"I thought pirates were extinct." Edgar chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"They must of watched to much of Pirates of the Caribbean." I laughed.

"They won't get very far with the coast guard looking for them." Norman said as he came down the wheelhouse stairs to fill his coffee cup. "Told them there was a man overboard on their ship."

We all laughed at the thought, knowing the ship would soon be picked up and there was no more worry about the pirate ship.

"Lets just get ready to start fishing, preferably somewhere far, far away from here." Sig said, having now lost a valuable day of fishing already.

"agreed." Edgar nodded.

I followed Sig up the wheelhouse. The open door behind Sigs chair left the wheelhouse freezing. "We haven't dropped any pots have we?"

"No." he said. "But, I have an idea of where to go."

"I need a map." I told him.

"For what?" he asked, sitting in his chair. He sighed, rubbing his forehead still unbelieving of what had just occurred. Edgar had come up to fix the wheelhouse door. Luckily the door frame hadn't splintered and it was an easy fix. Standing Sig pulled the map out, placing it on the table. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, opening them I pointed to the map. "Here, this is where we put the pots." I told him, taping my finger on the spot I quickly marked it with a pencil.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked, confusion setting on his features as he stared at me.

"Well, I had a dream about it." I told him, feeling completely stupid about what I was saying. The door fixed and upon hearing the conversation Edgar had joined us. "You want us to drop pots based on a dream?" he asked.

"Give me one pot, ten hour soak and I guarantee you a full pot." I said confidently, my hands on my hips. Sig and Edgar shook their heads unbelieving. They couldn't conceive the idea of dropping a pot for ten hours and it being full. "I am so confident, in fact, I will pay you to drop the pot. Since you guys have been working so long I will pay you double overtime."

Edgar and Sig looked to each other, still not believing me.

"Go ahead mull it over, I'll wait." I said, walking over to the captain's chair I sat down.

They huddled together I heard their whispering. I waited for a few moments, after making their decision both men approached me.

"Double overtime?" Edgar confirmed.

"Yes."

"You're on." Sig said. I knew he didn't believe me but to my surprise he went along with it all the same.

"Alright, lets go." I smiled, putting one hand on the throttle and the other on the jog stick. "Now what do I do?" I asked, looking to Sig.

"You get out of my chair." Sig said with a small laugh, taking my left hand he pulled me from the chair.

"It's going to take two or three hours to get there why don't you guys go get some sleep." Sig said.

He didn't have to tell Edgar twice he had disappeared the second Sig had finished his statement.

"How am I supposed to sleep after what just happened?" I asked with a sigh, finally able to settle myself down.

"Well, you can stay here and keep me company." he smiled slyly. Handing me a cigarette he took one from the pack for himself before tossing it onto the table in front of him. I stood beside him quietly for a few seconds. "Do you really think I'm bad luck?" I asked curiously.

"No. that could of happened to anyone." he said honestly. "I think we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Jake doesn't seem to think so."

"It really doesn't matter what he thinks."

"I guess so." I sighed.

He turned to me in his chair, looking up to me. "If I truly thought you were bad luck I would have dropped you off at the dock the first day you came aboard."

I began to feel better about the comment. I hated thinking I was bad luck for the men that they wouldn't get their quota.

"What happens when I leave?" I asked, knowing after the guys set their strings of pots they would fill the boat in three or four days. If my dream was correct that is. I began to worry that I wouldn't see Sig again and that hurt more than anything.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "But, I do know that I will call you and come see you. There is something undeniable here, whatever that maybe. I think if its meant to be, it will be."

I accepted the answer hoping he was right. I would leave on a plane back to Wisconsin to get my affairs in order, leaving this behind. Truth be told I was scared, I didn't want to leave him. Sig stood from his chair, giving me a hug with a smile. "It'll be alright." he whispered. I sighed resting my head on his shoulder deciding I would take these last few days in stride and live them like they could be our last.


	10. Dream String

Here is the next chapter, i actually think it is one of my better ones. Thanks for the reviews :o). happy reading.

Chapter 10

"Dream String"

Sigs trust went further than I thought either that or he didn't have any better ideas on where to drop the huge crab pots. They dropped a complete string earlier that night now with eight hours to bull shit around they decided to go right to bed and get some sleep. It was nearing midnight when I too decided to hit the rack, knowing I need to be the first one up to prepare breakfast before the guys did their marathon run. Solana had disappeared about the time everyone else did and I didn't care to mind, figuring she was with Edgar I shrugged it off. Changing out of the blue jeans and sweatshirt I pulled on dark blue pajama pants and a white tank top. With a groan I laid on the bunk, pushing myself as close to the wall as possible in case Solana would sneak in later so she wouldn't wake me. Facing the wall my eyes closed as I pondered the weird days I had been having as of late. I have never experienced such chaos in my life. Sure strange things usually happened to me but nothing to this extent. I mean pirates that want crab? What the fuck is that? Is crab really that valuable where ever the hell they came from? Maybe crab is illegal where they came from so they had to steal it to sell on the black market for profit. Who really knows? I just wished I had thought to ask more questions and gotten some answers. The sound of the heavy waves filled my ears as I pushed the thoughts from my mind. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. The boat bucking wildly on the waves causing me to hope I wouldn't be thrown out of bed while I was sleeping. The movement of the water eventually lulling me to sleep.

When I woke the bed was sinking behind me my eyes opened slightly revealing the white wall. Curiosity getting the best of me as I pondered who could be behind me I picked up my right hand from my pillow slowly reaching behind me to see what I could feel. Certain I would feel Solana's soft fur I continued to reach around in the dark. Startled when another hand grabbed mine I froze. I knew it could only be Sig, after all I was his room and I'm sure no other man on board would dare to try and sleep beside me.

"Did I wake you?" his deep whisper cutting through the darkness like a knife. Surprise filled my eyes for a few moments, the entire time I had been on the Northwestern we had yet to share the bunk at the same time. Usually while I slept he worked and while he slept I worked.

"Kind of." I yawn. "but, that is okay." I sigh lightly, rolling onto my back trying to get comfortable again. He still held my hand and truth be told I wasn't in a hurry for him to let go. "what time is it?"

"About four a.m. Norman took over to let me sleep before we pull up your dream pots." he chuckled softly. I looked over to him the only visible light beaming from beneath the door to the galley. Enveloped in darkness and in a comfortable silence my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Are you sure you're not a fisherman? Well, fisher woman?" he corrected quietly, rolling onto his right side to look at me. I opened my eyes now face to face with him, unable to see him in the darkness.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, his right hand picking up my left from my hip.

"Well, you're dreaming about where to drop crab pots. Much like I do." he chuckled.

"Maybe some of your fishermanness is rubbing off on me. Or maybe from sleeping in your bunk I'm having your dreams." l joked.

Silence filled the room for a minute or two. "I don't want you to leave." he whispered truthfully, his fingers pushing my auburn hair from my face.

"I don't want to leave but deep down we both know I have to. This wasn't going to be a forever arrangement."

"do you think it was fate?" he asked.

I picked up my head from my pillow as shock ran over my face for a few seconds. 'fate?' I thought about it for a few seconds. "Anything is possible." was all I could come up with. I hadn't expected for him to think of us meeting as being the works of fate. "Are you happy it happened?"

"Hell yes. If it hadn't we never would have met. I don't know if you know this but I'm quite fond of you." I imagined a sexy smile curving his lips upward in the darkness. I felt the bed shift as he leaned over to kiss me. How his lips found mine in the darkness I will never know. I chuckled softly when his three day old beard began to tickle my face.

He pulled away briefly to ask. "What's so funny?"

"your beard is tickling me."

"want me to shave it?" he offered, letting me go long enough to reach behind him and turn on the lamp.

"No, I like it." I smirked.

"Oh, you do huh?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against mine causing me to chuckle. His arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer. I tried my damnedest not to be too loud but when he began to tickle me I could no longer contain my laughter. I barked out a laugh, my hand slapping over my mouth as I clamped it shut but the laughter continued in my throat.

"Shh.. You'll wake everyone." Sig whispered containing to tickle my stomach.

"well, stop it then." I laughed uncontrollably. Deciding the only way to make him stop tickling me was to distract him I leaned up capturing his lips with my own. His body tensed as he stopped almost immediately pondering the move I was making surprised by my actions. Truth be told I was surprised as well. I decided after our hot steamy shower it was better to stay away, after all he is still technically married, but it wasn't that easy. Our attraction out weighed the band on his finger.

He pulled away to look at me, surprise and confusion covering his features. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." I answered with a shrug, really I don't know. "I just couldn't help it." I say looking up at him, scanning his blue eyes. Pulling myself out from beneath him I leaned against the wall trying to get my composure back.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"I just.. I don't.." I trailed off trying to find the right words. "The fact is you're still married, and as much as I want you at this very moment I cant help but think how wrong it is."

"I know the feeling." he says, sitting down in front of me, looking down at his wedding ring he twisted it around his finger. "I never thought in a million years I'd be with anyone but my wife. The guilt of wanting you is eating me alive. But then I remember, she left me. We have nothing to feel guilty about we are two consenting adults. The divorce will be final next month and I won't have to even think of her."

I smile slightly, knowing he was right after all the divorce was almost final. "I like you for everything you are, your crazy personality, the crazy things you say, your beautiful smile. All I want is you." Sigs blue eyes staring deep into my eyes made me begin to forget the conversation we were having. That was all I really needed to hear, it was nice to be wanted for me and not just because of my big tits and decent ass.

"Maybe I should take the damn thing off." He sighed, looking back down to his ring.

"No." I say, taking his hand. "You'll take it off when you're ready, not before."

"How did I get so lucky to find a girl like you?"

"You didn't find me, I kind of fell in your lap." I smirk.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds staring deeply into each others eyes. I wondered if we should wait until it was official but ignored that thought. Our time together was nearing the end and I didn't want to be sitting at home regretting not taking a chance with him. To him the ring was a piece of metal he wasn't ready to take off yet. "you have no feelings for her?" I had to ask I needed to know.

"I only want you." he whispered taking my right hand while his left ran over my cheek. I smiled softly he leaned over to kiss me softly. His long arms wrapping around my waist to pull me away from the wall. Closing my eyes my fingers found their way into his hair. Ignoring any nagging thought in my head I decided it better to follow my heart. His calloused yet soft touch sent shivers up and down my spine. He reached over to turn out the light when a wave hit the side of the boat, sending him flying backwards he landed on his back, pulling me along with him. The storm brewed outside while another brewed inside. I pulled away slightly to look down at him smirking mischievously noticing the gold chain around his neck glinting in the dim light.

"Do you prefer top or bottom?" I ask, biting my lower lip holding myself up by the palm of my hands on either side of his head. His blue eyes glazed over with lust and something else I couldn't quiet grasp. His hands found their way to my hips where they had firmly planted themselves. Surprise filling my eyes when he didn't answer, his lips found mine rolling me onto my back. I guess my question had gotten my answer after all. He reached over turning out the light. His warm tongue pressing against my lips asking for entrance, I granted opening my lips just enough to allow entrance. My fingers found their way to the bottom of the white wife beater he wore pulling it over his head I heard it knock over something in the darkness but we didn't care to see what it was. Caught up in the moment I heard nothing else i was only focused on him.

~The next morning~

My alarm beeped in the darkness, I reached over turning it off it fell off the table, landing on the floor with a distant 'thud'. Sigs steady breathing telling me he was still asleep. Sticking my right hand out of the blanket I searched for my clothes on the floor. The cold air stinging my arm. Finding my red panties and matching bra I pulled them up off of the floor, quickly putting them on in the darkness. Not wanting to get out of bed I yawned, laying back for a few short moments. Staring off into the darkness I yawned wearily covering my mouth. Sighing I wiped my eyes sitting up to try and wake myself, I reached over to turn on the lamp I noticed it was missing from the end table. Shaking my head with a soft chuckle I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I felt a hand run down my bare back.

"Where are you going?" Sig asked sleepily, the bed shifting.

"Time for me to get up and make breakfast." I say, turning around slightly. "Go back to sleep."

"Turn on the light."

"I can't, it's gone." I whisper. His chuckle filling my ears as he reached up to turn the lamp on the wall on. The light illuminated the room I had to close and open my eyes to get them to adjust to the sudden light.

"We must have knocked it over last night."

"I didn't hear it."

"I did, but I was busy." he smirked.

My cheeks flushed red as I thought about what had transpired only a few hours ago. I looked over my shoulder to Sig. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when breakfast is ready, we have to go pull my dream pots." I laugh slightly, it was decided early that day to call the string the dream string.

Quickly kissing his lips I stood from the bed, feeling eyes watch me as I picked up my pajamas from the floor. Tossing his clothes onto the bed I made my way to the dresser, tossing the discarded pajamas inside I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt. The cold air nipping at my skin I pulled the clothes on quickly. Nodding he yawned, his eyes closing on their own accord as his head drowsily hit the pillow. I knew he had to be tired, after all he had only gotten about two or three hours of sleep. Going into the bathroom I quickly combed out my hair and looked myself over in the mirror. Surprisingly I felt no guilt over what happened last night. I just felt good. "You think to much." Sigs words echoed in my mind. It was true, everything in my life I scrutinized thinking about it over and over. I quietly made my way out of the bathroom, retrieving the lamp from the floor I placed it back onto the end table, reaching over Sig i turned off the lamp on the wall and made my way into the galley. Preparing breakfast for eight people wasn't easy but I somehow always managed to do it quickly. When it was almost done I made my way to the crew's stateroom, turning on the light I called out. "Time to get up." I looked to Edgar's bunk where I noticed his arm was draped over Solana's midsection. She picked up her head for a few seconds but then laid it back down. Shaking my head I said to them again. "Get up." Groans and moans filled my ears as the guys began to wake. "How did she get up there?" I asked Edgar who was petting Solana.

"I don't know, she just crawled right up here." he laughed.

"Well, don't let her jump down, she'll probably break a hip or something."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Breakfast in ten minutes, get your asses up!" I alerted the others who still looked to be sleeping. I made my way into Sig's room, waking him for breakfast. He groaned loudly but, finally woke.

Edgar was the first into the galley, Solana following his every move. I poured coffee into each of the six coffee cups on the counter, each man coming out and taking his own. The plates already set on the table I put the food in the center of the table. Everyone had taken their seat at the table. I nudged Sig who was on the end beside Jake, motioning for him to move over. They moved down allowing me to sit, everyone taking their food the room was slightly quiet as we all tried to wake ourselves. Matt sat beside Jake and Nick was between him and Edgar who was now across from me. Norman still on watch in the wheel house,

"Is your dog fixed?" Edgar asked suddenly.

"No." I answered, sitting across from him at the table. "Why?"

"Well, you won't give me her I'm sure but I'd love to have a clone of her." he smiled, patting Solana on the head. "If you do breed her, call me."

I nod, I had thought of having breeding her but, hadn't had the time to go through with it.

"You know it's not fair." Jake began, shoveling a pile of French toast into his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin.

"Whats that, junior?" Sig asked, drinking his coffee.

"Well, Edgar has someone to cuddle with. Sig has someone to cuddle with, and I have no one." he complained with a pout. My eyes went wide as the urge to slap him silly came over me. Luckily the cameramen were still sleeping and not filming our meal. Sig beat me too slapping Jake.

"Oww." Jake cried out, rubbing the back of his head where Sig had slapped him.

"I don't know what you guys think is going on. Frankly I don't care. But, do everyone a favor and keep it to yourselves." Sig warned. The guys exchanged looks but said nothing. I became uncomfortable my eyes never leaving my plate as I continued to eat. The first one to finish I stood, putting my plate into the sink with a sigh. After the uncomfortable breakfast, Norman came down from the wheelhouse, quickly eating his food before following the others onto the deck. I looked at the mountain of plates, wishing they had a dishwasher. The cameramen were awake and wandering around the boat. Filming everything they could, why Eric found it so much fun to film me washing the dishes I will never know.

"Time to pull the first pot." Sigs voice filled my ears. "Katie come up here."

Complying I made my way to the wheelhouse, curious if my dream was right. The block straining to pull it out of the water. Sig and I both stepped outside to see if the pot was full. The first pot cleared the rail, we all waited anxiously. When the men on deck jumped around happily hooting and hollering we both knew the pot was full.

"Holy shit!" Edgar shouted flabbergasted, his fists in the air as he happily began to dance around.

"I don't believe it." Sig spoke, his hands clenched around the rail, shock running up and down his face.

I smiled with pride, it felt good to change the bad start of their season turn into a good one. "You guys believe in dreams now?" I asked, watching Nick and Edgar dance happily around the deck I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only your dreams!" Edgar shouted back, pointing at me.

"Good clean crab!" Nick smiled happily, dumping the pot onto the sorting table. Random waves splashing onto the deck.

Sig and I made our way back into the wheelhouse, I shivered trying to get my body heat back up. Sig sat in the Captains chair with a smile. "I still don't believe it. And I just saw it."

"What can I say, I'm just that good." I smirked.

"Yes you are." he smirked to me, picking up the hailer he put it to his lips. "Lets go ahead and set this string back then we'll put out a few more, the boat should be filled in no time now.

My happiness was short lived as his words echoed in my mind. "The boat should be filled in no time now." My days were numbered.

The worked for the next two days trying to fill the boat. Only stopping ever so often for a meal or a break. The boat was filling fast as pot after pot cleared the rail. With nothing better to do I watched the men on the deck, pot after pot clearing the rail as full up as it could be, even with some on the outside trying to get in. With every pot I felt the time on the Northwestern slipping away. Knowing sadly I would have to return home. Return to a place where I had no family and only a few friends to comfort me.


	11. Devastation

I know i know took me awhile to update. for that, i apologize :o).. but, here is the next one. I found my story to becoming really repetative so i rewrote this chapter a few times...this idea i think was the best.. R&R let me know if you like it... or I may go on strike? :o) lol. Before i forget..disclaimer: i made up any memory Sig or his crewmates may of had with their family..and i do not know their points of view on cars and other things...its just a story damnit! NOW READ!!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Devastated"

The mood on the F/V Northwestern had changed from light and excited to crabby and argumentative in a matter of hours. Exhaustion and irritability was written on everyone's faces. It was nearing two a.m. the men had been on deck for the past thirty two hours leaving Solana and I alone in the galley bored out of our minds. After cleaning everything imaginable I decided it was time to approach Sig and ask him when he was going to allow the men to eat. It was only twelve hours ago that I had asked the request which was quickly denied. His mood was also deteriorating as the men on deck pushed his buttons. Rain, snow, and sleet pummeled the men and the boat as wave after wave crashed over the starboard rail. The sound of steel screeching with every move, and cold howling wind chilling the men on deck to the bone. Tiredly I began up the stairway slowly when I heard Sig's voice yelling obscenities over the hailer I stopped myself, "I'll ask later." I whispered to myself turning around I decided it better not to bother him at that moment. Solana however, thought it the perfect time and she disappeared into the dark wheelhouse. An exasperated sigh passing though my lips I sat at the dining table, putting the ear buds from my Ipod into my ears I tried to relax a little. Besides, it was better if he came to me and told me to make food than for me approach him. That days cleaning and my flu like symptoms left my body aching and tired. When I felt something hit the back of my head, I just about jumped out of my skin. Pulling the ear pieces from my ears I turned around. Edgar was smiling like an idiot peering in the galley window.

"You're going to make yourself go deaf." He laughed as he pointed at me.

Rubbing the back of my head I stood and walked over the window. "What do you want?"

"I want a snack, but I don't want Sig to catch me coming in, he's crabby."

"I noticed." I laughed. "What do you want?"

"Twinkies?" he asked. Nodding I reached into the cupboard handing Edgar two wrapped Twinkies. I handed them to him through the window.

"That will be five dollars." I joked.

"Put it on my tab." He winked, the wrapper crinkling in his hands as he disappeared from the window.

Sighing I looked around the spotless galley, leaning against the counter I lit a cigarette, tossing the lighter onto the counter seconds later it flew from the counter and landed on the floor. Twenty to thirty foot waves did not make it easy to get anything accomplished. Deciding it was too cold to have the window open I went to reach over and close it. I could hear the guys on deck asking where Edgar had gotten the snacks. Ignoring their chatter I closed the window. When I heard Sig's uncontrollable laughter coming from the wheelhouse I couldn't stop myself from checking it out. I made my way into the dark wheelhouse, taking a few seconds to blink and allow my eyes to adjust.

"What's so funny?" I asked, walking over to him.

"This damn dog of yours." he laughed. "In the darkness I kept hearing this low growl, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, so after a few times of hearing it I turned on the light, all I could see under my sleeve was a reddish black nose." he explained with a laugh.

"Okay.." I said sarcastically, not seeing it as that funny. "She does that sometimes." I nodded.

"Well, I thought it was funny." Sig whispered to himself with a sigh looking down at Solana. "We are almost done with this string, can you make the guys something to eat?" Sig asked, oddly enough it seemed as if Solana had put Sig into a better mood.

"Of course." Sigs laughter following me down the stairway where I stopped in the galley to prepare the late night dinner.

I had grown accustomed to not only cooking in the rolling seas but, cooking at all hours of the day and night. I wondered how long it was going to take me to adjust to being on land again.

Twenty minutes later the galley was full of hungry overworked men. I had just finished setting everything down. Overworked and tired, they each took their designated seats. It seemed to me they always sat in the same order, which only made my job easier if one of them wanted something special. I was feeling a little under the weather, figuring it better not to tell anyone I thought I had a cold or the flu. The power of suggestion was a big one, and I didn't want any of them to think they were sick as well. Taking a drink from my coffee cup I stood in front of the doorway to the wheelhouse, the small space didn't make it easy for everyone to move around at once. Feeling pressure on the small of my back, I turned my head to see Sig behind me, quickly I moved out of his way as he sat at the table across from Edgar.

"You're not going to eat?" Edgar asked, cutting up his pork chop.

"I ate before." I lied, taking a long drag from my cigarette.

"Well, sit anyway." Sig ordered, moving to his right making a small opening for me to sit beside him.

"So, what are you going to do when you get home?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to get in my truck, rev up that V8 and let her go." I smiled slowly, out of everything I missed at home. "I don't miss a lot of things, but that is definitely one of them."

"That's always fun." Edgar nodded. "You tend to miss getting into a car or truck and just driving away when your pissed off around here."

"Ain't that the truth." Norman nodded eying Sig for a fraction of a second.

"Well, you have to have an awesome car to miss it." Jake said, shoveling a large amount of pork chop into his mouth.

"Yea, you got that little shitting Honda back home." Sig laughed. "That is no car to miss."

"Hey, its good for the environment!" Jake defended himself.

"it's a piece of junk." Edgar said. "You need a real car, something with speed and power."

"Can't pick up girls in a Honda." Matt joked, nudging Jake in the ribs.

I spotted Solana place her head on Edgar's knee while she waited for something to inevitably drop from his plate.

"Why not?" Jake asked, when all of the men looked to me I tried to think of something to say.

"Why are you looking at me? I can't speak for every chick in the world."

"Well, what is your prospective? Would you rather a guy try to pick you up in a little Honda or something with Balls like a Dodge Ram?" Edgar asked, obviously trying to prove a point.

"Well, I'd rather have the something with balls." I admitted, slightly blushing as my mind fell completely into the gutter. I quickly continued on. "But, that's just me. Some chicks like dudes with cars I suppose."

"Cars now a days suck anyway." Sig spoke up. "The body is all round and half the time nothing happens when you try and rev up the engine."

"They need to go back to making square cars, made out of steel!" Edgar agreed.

"You remember that old Dodge dad had when we were kids? Now that was a car, pure Detroit muscle." Sig said, polishing off the rest of his food.

"Dad always had really awesome cars."

"Well, they knew how to build cars back then." I said, standing from the dining table to grab the hot coffee pot and refill their cups. Returning the coffeepot to the coffeemaker, I stood in the kitchen, watching the men eat and joke around.

"You guys got five minutes then I want you back to work." Sig announced, making his way back up to the wheelhouse before his exhausted crew could argue.

The Nick, Norman, Matt, and Jake made their way to get their rain suits on. Playfully pushing each other around trying to make it difficult for their other crewmembers to get their gear on.

"Everything okay?" Edgar asked, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I say with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Seeing you guys joke around and share memories just made me remember that when I leave here, I'm going to an empty house. My family is gone." I sigh sadly, feeling suddenly depressed.

"You have a family of sorts here. Although it's a very strange and crazy family but, we consider ourselves family no less." Edgar smiled, trying to make me feel better.

"That part you have right, you guys are definitely strange."

"If you need anything after you leave all you have to do is call us. Like it or not, you're kind of part of our family now." he smiled, giving me a quick hug.

"Edgar, get your ass on deck!!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

"I'm going!" Edgar yelled up the wheelhouse stairs.

Sig came running down a few seconds later wondering what was taking Edgar so long to get out onto the deck and back to work. Upon seeing Sig Edgar quickly ran toward the door and quickly dressed.

"What are you guys doing?" Sig asked angrily placing his hands on his hips, looking from Edgar to me.

"Talking." I say simply. "I was just telling him that I was sad because I have no family to go home to." I explain, not wanting him to think we were doing anything else.

"Oh, sorry."

"No apology needed." I say, waving my hand. "Now, go get back to work!" I ordered, playfully slapping his ass when he turned around.

"Yes ma'am." He gave a mock salute and disappeared up the wheelhouse stairs once again.

After cleaning up the mess we had made from eating dinner I made my way up to the wheelhouse, taking a seat in the Co-captains chair. Setting the cigarette pack and a lighter on the small table in front of me I looked out over the dark desolate ocean. It was weird sitting so close to the action, the boat bucking in the waves. I caught myself a couple of times, grabbing the table in front of me so I wouldn't be knocked from the chair.

"She's angry tonight." Sig commented, keeping his hands on the jog stick and throttle, unable to let go for fear of being knocked over by a wave.

"What did you do to piss her off?" I asked, referring to mother nature.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it couldn't of been good." he shrugged.

Suddenly my chest tightened, making it difficult breathe, not wanting Sig to know of my ailments as of late I quietly put out the half smoked cigarette. I had been feeling a cold or flu coming on since the day I was hit with the wave outside on the deck. I tried to hold in the hacking cough but, was unable to.

"Are you alright?' Sig asked, eyeing the half smoked cigarette.

"I'm fine." I nod.

"You can't be fine."

"Why not?"

"You didn't smoke all of your cigarette, and if there's one thing I've learned about you over these past few weeks, you'd never stop smoking a cigarette if there wasn't something wrong."

Well, that was true, I never put out a cigarette half smoked.

"I think I caught a cold or something." I shrug it off.

"Why don't you go get some rest, you'll feel better after some sleep."

"No, I'm okay. I'd rather stay awake while all of you guys are working."

"We will be fine. Worry about yourself then worry about us. There's NyQuil in the bathroom cupboard if you want it. Now, go to bed." Sig ordered.

Having no fight left in me I gave in. "Good night."

"That was easy." Sig commented. "You must be sick if you don't even feel like arguing a little bit with me."

I nodded, leaving Sig and Solana to continue with the work that needed to get done. In the middle of the early morning hours I woke. My entire body felt congested. I found it hard to breathe as I swung my legs over the side of the bunk. The NyQuil leaving me groggy I wearily made my way to the bathroom. Taking another dose of NyQuil and doing...other bathroom like things. When I was done I made my way through Sig's cabin. My hands outstretched as I searched for the bunk in the dark. Finally finding it and happy I didn't kick anything I laid down. I felt something laying behind me. Feeling the effects of the NyQuil I quickly fell back to sleep without another thought about it.

The sound of things crashing to the floor in the darkness woke me out of a dead sleep. When I opened my eyes the room was dark, I could hear Sig groan, he was close. Shaking the cobwebs from my head I realized I was laying on top of him, and he was laying on the wall. The engines stopped, I had never heard the boat so quiet. Holding myself up by the palm of my hands I reached up trying to click on the light that was connected to the wall. No luck. The entire ship was dark. I could hear men screaming in the darkness, yelling something inaudible as seconds later I was thrown backwards, rolling on the bunk I neared the very edge when I felt an arm wrapped tightly around my waist, Sig pulled me to him keeping my body in the bunk and away from the rolling objects on the floor. The sound of glass breaking, furniture squeaking, and heavy objects crashing about I closed my eyes my breathing heavy as I tried to comprehend what was happening to us. I opened my eyes again as I continued to hear noises in the darkness.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked Sig, my back now to him.

"I don't know." he whispered, his voice heavy in my ear.

Mere seconds passed and we were flat again. I groaned feeling a sharp pain in my side. We heard the engines start again. A sigh of relief passed through Sigs lips. Sig reached up turning on the lamp connected to the wall. We looked at the devastation that lay before us. Anything that wasn't bolted down had fallen to the floor in a gigantic heap.

"Holy shit, what happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Sig said, reaching over to pick up the phone he waited for someone to answer. "Norman, what happened?"

I didn't bother to wait, I got up as Sig called the wheelhouse. Unable to hear what he was being told.

"What did you do?" he asked. "Uh huh, is everyone alright?….yeah…bye." he hung up the phone quickly with a heavy sigh.

"Well?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"We were hit by a rogue wave, luckily Norman righted us again."

Sig climbed out of bed after me, kicking debris out of our way as we tried to make our way to the door. Books and other random things littered the floor we pushed them away to open the door.

"Get off of me!!" we heard Edgar's muffled voice yell from the stateroom beside Sig's cabin. I entered the doorway, turning on the light switch. Edgar, Jake, Norman, and Nick laid in a giant pile on the floor between the bunks. Miscellaneous objects covering them.

"I'm tryin' dude!" Nick yelled at the top of the pile.

"What the hell?" Sig laughed slightly. Out of everything he expected to see, his crew members in a pile on the floor was not one of them.

One by one they were able to get up. Each man looking about with confusion and surprise. Anything that hadn't been bolted down had been thrown about the entire boat.

"Are you guys alright?" Edgar asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, we're fine. I had finally gotten to sleep when it hit." Sig said, scratching his head as he surveyed the damage.

"Yeah, we're lucky we had just came in and no one was on deck." Edgar agreed.

"Fuck, I just cleaned this whole place." I sighed, shaking my head.

When Sig noticed my pained expression and the hand holding my right side just above my hip, he looked at me worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied with a gasp, there was something wrong I could feel the pain getting sharp with every breath and every move I made. I guess I too would now bear the scars of the Bering Sea.

He stepped closer, each of the crew inspecting themselves for injuries. They had many bumps and bruises. Sig carefully lifted the right side of my tank top, a light coating of blood already saturated the light fabric. I reluctantly moved my hand, not wanting to know the extent of my injury.

"Get the first aid kit." Sig quickly ordered, pointing in no set direction. Jake being the closest one scrambled for the kit.

I closed my eyes and scrunched my face. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. We will get you patched up and you should be fine."

Jake returned with the kit, handing it to Sig. Sig quickly set it on the now empty dining table opening it he pulled out small packets of antiseptic and gauze. "Make sure everything else is okay." He ordered.

I opened my eyes, looking down to my right where Sig was kneeling to get a better look at my wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as my mind made it seem, but, it was still pretty bad. the three inch gash across the middle of my stomach parallel to my hip hurt like hell. I sucked in a breath when he lightly pressed the bad of antiseptic against the gash. A few seconds later he stood to full height, holding a small gauze pad to my side. When Nick entered the galley. "She okay?" He asked, watching the pained expression on my face, my eyes tightly shut.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Its okay." I took a deep breath, opening and closing my eyes.

"Yea, she's okay, come help me for a second."

"get that gauze wrap." Sig ordered.

Nick nodded, stepping closer to us eager to help. He unwrapped the gauze, they carefully wrapped the gauze around my stomach.

"And that's it, you're all done." Sig smiled, satisfied with his work.

"We will have to add M.D. after your name." I joked, looking down at the carefully dressed wound.

"It's going to take awhile for us to get this place cleaned up." Jake sighed.

"You guys can work on your rooms, I'll do the galley don't worry about it," I told them when I began to cough again, placing my elbow over my mouth.

"Go to bed, we will take care of it." Sig looked to me.

"No, its alright."

"Fine, we will all stay up." Edgar rationalized, beginning to pick up the pieces on the floor.

Nodding I followed suit as Sig and Edgar made their way to the wheelhouse to survey the damage upstairs. I took us four hours to clean up the mess on the inside the rogue wave had left us with. We had to get everything cleaned before they could pull their last pots and we could head into the safety of Saint Paul harbor. It looked as if fate had intervened again.


	12. Play Time

i know its been a long time since my last update, i promise the next one wont take so long. as always R&R. enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Play Time"

After three hours of cleaning the mess from the rogue wave I was voted out of the galley and ordered on no uncertain terms to go to bed. Carefully lying in the bunk my mind soared with images of the night before. The sound of chaos in the dark was unpleasant and had left an impact on my mind. The quietness of the boat without her engines running and the screams of terror left an impact in my mind and my heart. I now fully understood what dangers lie on the Bering Sea, and I knew when I got home I would worry about the men who make their living here. It wasn't enough the fishing itself was dangerous but, who knew waves could be as well. Finally after moments of realization, relief, and the stabbing pain in my side, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

To lazy to change out of my pajamas I made my way out of Sig's cabin . Slowly made my way into the galley and poured a large cup of coffee, being sure to add an abundance of sugar. Groggily I walked up the wheelhouse stairs. Paying no attention to random things still on the floor. The boat jumping up and down with every wave. The rogue wave still fresh in our minds as we trudged forward.

"How are we doing?" I asked, sipping the hot coffee from my cup as I approached a very tired looking Sig.

"Good, we are just about full. If our calculations are right." he said, taking a drag from the cigarette in his left hand. "Should be done by noon."

"And then what?" I asked.

"Then, we take the twelve hour trip to offload in Saint Paul Harbor."

The calculations began to go off in my head. Done by noon, twelve hour trip to the harbor.. So that's midnight…and.. I looked down to my fingers, silently counting.

"Katie?" Sigs voice broke my concentration.

"huh?" I looked up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Counting how many hours I have left on the boat." I told him. "Because, I need to call and order my plane tickets." I added quickly.

"That's right you'll be getting off in Dutch." he said sadly. "Actually, you will need to add in the time it takes to offload in Saint Paul harbor."

I got the feeling he was stalling which was fine by me, trying to keep me here as long as possible and that was fine with me.

"Then we will take you to Dutch Harbor, it'll be easier for you to catch a plane out then."

"You don't have to waste time doing that." I tell him.

"It might be difficult for you to get out of Saint Paul right away. I'd feel better dropping you off in Dutch, then one of us can take you to the airport." He explained.

I nodded, it seemed like a good plan.

"How's your stomach?" he asked with concern.

"oh, its fine. Only hurts when I move." I tried to joke, hoping he wouldn't worry about it as much as the lines in his face told me otherwise. "I see you guys left part of the mess for me to clean up." I commented changing the subject quickly, looking at the various things still littering the floor.

"Yea, we just got enough cleaned up so we could work." He shrugged, not seeming to mind the mess. "We didn't think you would be up so soon, figured we could clean it up before you woke up."

"Uh huh, I doubt that, but thanks for the thought." I smiled. "Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked stopping to stand beside him. The coffee in my cup splashing from left to right as we hit the large waves.

"No, after we got hit by the wave and after the clean up I just don't have time to get sleep right now." he shrugged. "I'll probably catch a little sleep on our way to the harbor."

I nodded, setting my cup down briefly I took the cigarette offered by Sigs outstretched hand, lighting it I collected my thoughts with a sigh, trying to calm my nerves. Sitting on the other end of the wheel house I looked over the large wide open ocean. It was amazing how desolate the open water could make you feel. I wasn't ready to leave but the time was creeping closer. I watched them pull the last pot aboard, stacking it in the last available spot. Their season wasn't over but, mine was coming to a close. With the last pot aboard and the tanks stuffed the men cleaned off the deck and came in for some well deserved rest. I made my way down the stairs and into the galley surprise crossing my face when I found Jake still awake and sitting at the galley table as if waiting for something.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked the obvious question.

"No."

"Why aren't you sleeping right now? You gotta be exhausted." I said, sitting across from him at the table. Setting my coffee cup in front of me.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep."

"why not?"

"Thinking to much I guess." he shrugged, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his right hand.

"Anything you care to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know." he sighed. "The guys have been getting on me a lot lately."

"I think that comes with the territory. I know its hard but you just have to ignore the bullshit, and do your job. They'd never say anything but, the guys do respect you for the work you've done. Eventually you won't be the low guy on the totem pole anymore, I promise." I told him, I wasn't very good with pep talks, as you may be able to tell. Shaking his head he smashed the cigarette butt into the ashtray.

"I don't know about all that, but thanks."

"Anytime." I nodded, watching him disappear into the dark stateroom. Looking to my right I spotted a camera man setting his gear down and looking for a place to rest. With limited bunks aboard they usually were on their own when it came to sleeping arrangements.

Keeping myself occupied for the time being I took inventory of the pantry while the crew slept. In order to make a list for the grocery store, they were low on supplies and would need to restock before their next run. The boat listing wildly back and forth made me wonder how everything in the pantry didn't find its way to the floor. The pain in my side growing from the gash, I finished the list and made my way back into the galley. Placing the list on the fridge by a magnet I looked down to find a noticeable bloodstain on the front of my shirt. Cursing under my breath I lifted my shirt just enough to find the red stained gauze. Coughing heavily from the flu that still infected my lungs only made the stabbing pain much worse. Knowing the gauze needed to be changed and not wanting to rudely wake one of the men up to change it I picked up the first aid kit I made my way to the wheelhouse and to Sig.

"I need help changing the dressing on my wound, please." I told him, scrunching my face from the pain.

Nodding Sig stood.

"Doesn't someone have to stay in the chair?" I asked with concern.

"It'll be alright, not like we are going down stairs." he said.

I lifted my shirt giving us better access to remove the blood-soaked gauze.

"How long have you been bleeding like this?" he asked, concern lining his face.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Not like I was staring at it." Sucking in a breath when he began moving the gauze pad directly on the wound.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Not your fault." I breathed.

"When you get back I think you should see a doctor." he told me his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, really."

"If the blood doesn't stop you won't be fine, you'll be dead."

I didn't see the severity of the wound yes it hurt, but it would heal on its own. Shrugging off his concern I waited for him to finish putting on the new gauze. Throwing the old gauze into the garbage he brushed his hands together. "All done." he smiled.

Nodding, I pushed the shirt down, knowing my favorite shirt was now ruined I sighed. Sig sat in the plush captains chair if you have to sit for hours on end you may as well be comfortable.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He whispered so the cameras wouldn't pick it up. "Don't let me forget to grab a duffel bag for you so you won't be putting your clothes in garbage bags."

"Oh shit, that's right I don't have suit cases anymore."

"Are you excited to be going home?"

"Not really, not like I'm going home to anyone."

"Are you at least happy you came aboard?"

"Definitely." I nodded.

Standing for a few seconds he reached over to turn off the camera that was pointed toward us. Walking past me he also turned off the camera that was pointed toward the deck, not wanting audio to be captured.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked

"My boat." he smirked.

"Right."

Sitting down he took my right hand he looked up at me, the emotion in his eyes unreadable. Smiling I stared back at him as he lightly stroked my fingers with his. "I'm glad you're here too, I know it hasn't been easy."

"Its certainly been an adventure."

Carefully he pulled me onto his lap, making myself comfortable I took a deep breath. Slowly he ran his fingers over the gold cross necklace I wore. Studying it as he picked the small piece off of my chest. We didn't speak for quite awhile, truthfully nothing needed to be said. It had been a long time since I had been held like that, it was nice. My long hair brushed his arm as it supported my back. His right hand on the throttle we looked out over the ocean, listening to random radio chatter as we moved closer to the harbor. The sunlight finally breaking through the clouds. The waves slowly calming down. This was truly our moment, one I will forever remember. I looked to him, trying not to stare but something in his blue eyes enticed me. Smiling softly he leaned over to lightly brush his lips with my own. Closing my eyes slowly I let the moment take me. Wrapping my arms around his neck his hand left the throttle to wrap around my waist. Careful of the gash his hand finding its way to my hip. Slowly he deepened the kiss, when he pulled away the tingling sensation in my body didn't stop.

"You think you could get away for a little while?" I asked softly with a mischievous grin.

"No, I promised Norman at last four hours before I woke him up to take over." His voice full of irritation and disappointment as he leaned his forehead against my cheek.

"Too bad." I sighed.

"Indeed."

Taking a deep breath I moved to stand from his lap.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, tightening his grip on my waist.

"If I don't stop this now I won't be able to. I'll take you here right on the wheelhouse floor and with my luck someone will wander up here at just the wrong time." I explained.

"That's okay with me." he smirked with a wink, his usually light blue eyes clouding with lust as they changed to a dark blue hue right before my very eyes.

"I'm sure it is." I chuckled, licking my suddenly dry lips. Leaning over I pressed my lips to his hard. Running my fingers over his cheeks I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, the pure electricity when our lips met was enough for me to never want to let him go. Our tongues locked in an epic battle for dominance. One hand rested on my neck while the other found its way into my long dark hair. He pulled away for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. I chose that moment to make my escape. When I moved to get up his grip became tighter.

"Nice try."

"I thought so." I shrugged. The futile attempt somehow made me feel antsy. I looked up spotting a small picture of his family. Seemed every time I turned around I would see one. The feeling of pleasure was now transformed into guilt. 'he's not with her anymore' my head repeated over and over again. His lips unexpectedly met mine again, overriding any feeling of guilt I had felt. I couldn't explain the feeling I got when we kissed but it was nothing less of pure magic. In movies they talk about how when you'll meet the right one you'll know, and your "true" soul mate is out there. I never believed any of those lines until this moment. I could feel his hands slowly moving southward from my neck. When he got to just above my chest I grabbed his hand, pulling away from him reluctantly I looked at him. "We can't.." I whispered, my forehead leaning against his.

"I know." he whispered back. "I just…."

"I know." I nodded. I knew what he wanted and I'd be a complete liar if I didn't say I wanted that too. If we were alone on the boat it would be all systems go but, with other souls aboard there was no way to accomplish our goal with no doors on the wheelhouse to keep them out.

"I tell you what, when Norman comes to relieve you why don't you come find me and we will continue our …..?" I trailed off trying to find the right word. "fling." I spoke biting my lower lip.

He thought about it for a long minute before finally speaking up. "Fine." he huffed, reaching for the cigarette pack on the counsel before him.

"You won't forget will you?" I asked sheepishly

"No way." he said, shaking his head.

"I should go, let you concentrate on driving the boat."

"Stay for awhile. Besides I don't really need to concentrate until we get near the harbor, anyway."

"You sure? I'm not poking you am I?" looking around suddenly.

"Only in the right places." He smirked causing me to blush a heavy hue of red.


	13. Tiny Arguements

**thanks for the reviews, i live off of em. heres the next one yay!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sig or anyone from Deadliest Catch in this story; but, if you know of a way that i could please contact me :o)**

**Chapter 13**

"**Tiny Arguments"**

**Staring off into space I stirred the spaghetti sauce in the large pan on the stove absentmindedly. The men were awake after a nice eight hour rest and they were looking for food. Picking up the fork I stirred the noodles that nearly boiled over. "Shit." I muttered, turning down the back burner of the stove. **

"**Katie!" I heard Sig shout, to busy with lunch I ignored him. Knowing it would do more harm than good but, I didn't care. I figured food was more important anyway. **

**A minute later I heard him shout my name again. "Katie! Damn it! Get up here!" **

"**Aw, did you guys have a tiff?" Edgar joked as he passed through the galley. **

"**Funny." I commented, turning both burners on low so I could go see what the hell Sig wanted. Edgar followed me out of curiosity. **

"**What?" I growled with irritation. Surprise lined Edgars face when we turned at the top of the stairway. Solana was sitting on Sig's chair happily wagging her tail but unwilling to move out of his way. Sig was pulling on Solana's collar but, the more he pulled the more she dug her paws into his chair.**

"**Will you do something about your damn mutt?" Sig yelled, his hands on his hips. **

"**No." I said with an amused smile, shaking my head to further prove my point.**

"**Why the hell not?" **

"**Why should I?" I asked. "Your chair not mine."**

"**Why is it that the dog can get away with not doing what you say but, we can't?" Edgar asked suddenly.**

"**Because she doesn't piss me off as much as you guys." Sig joked, causing Edgar to frown. **

"**Well I'd say right about now she doing pretty good at pissing you off." Edgar shot back crossing his arms in front of his chest.**

**Leaning against the counter I watched the two brothers argue about something that really wasn't important at all. Solana continued to sit happily in Sig's chair. Her dark reddish golden fur brightening in the shining sunlight through the window. Her tail calmly moving back and forth as she sat. She lightly began to pant, her white teeth an outstanding feature against her fur. **

"**Please do something about your dog?" Sig asked with a heavy sigh, anxious to sit in his chair. **

"**Nope." I refused.**

"**I said please." He said, trying to give me his best puppy dog look. **

"**Just ask her to show you what she wants." I told him. Edgar and Sig both eyed me as if I was stupid. "Urgh, just do it."**

**They both looked back to Solana. "Solana…." He trailed off trying to think of the right words. "Can you show me what you want?" obviously feeling stupid about asking a dog what she wanted but it seemed to work. She quickly jumped off of the chair running toward the stairway leading to the galley. **

"**Finally." Sig smiled, feeling as if he had won something he brushed the few pieces of fur from the chair before sitting down. He hadn't won at all, seconds later Solana was back at his side nudging at his hand with her nose. Edgar and I both began to laugh she had never bothered him like this before. If she really bothered anyone it was usually Edgar or myself. **

"**What the hell do you want?" Sig asked, we all watched her once again take off toward the stairway she made it down the first two stairs, disappearing behind the wooden piece. Realizing he wasn't following her she calmly reappeared from the stairway stopping to look around the corner at him. All three of us laughed as her ears stood perked up her head the only thing visible. She ran back over to him, jumping up to put her front paws on either side of his legs. **

"**What the hell do you want?" He asked, scratching each side of her head. Her brown eyes watching him while her tail wagged wildly. **

"**I think she wants you to follow her." Edgar said. **

"**Why the hell would I want to do that?" Sig bit out, lightly pushing Solana down from his chair. **

"**Do you want her to continue to bug the shit out of you?" I asked with a raised brow. **

"**Fine!" He sighed defeated, standing up he lit a cigarette. "I will humor the damn dog." Rolling his eyes he stretched before asking her again what she wanted. She ran down the stairs, we followed. We made our way down into the galley and toward the ready room.**

"**What the hell are you guys doing?" Norman laughed, watching the three of us following the dog in a straight line. **

"**Seeing what Solana wants." Edgar stated his head cocked to one side as if it were obvious. **

"**okkkay." Norman said, watching us walk slowly into the ready room. **

**Solana quickly sat at the closed door, looking at each of us. We all exchanged looks for a few seconds, dumbfounded at what she wanted.**

"**What the?"**

"**She wants to go outside!" We heard Norman yell from the galley with a laugh. **

**A pure moment of ohh ran over our faces. **

"**I suppose she hasn't been outside in what, two weeks? Good thing I trained her to use the toilet." **

**Edgars hand moved to open the door but, Sigs hand slapped it away. **

"**What are you doing?" Sig asked.**

"**Letting her outside."**

"**No, its to dangerous." **

"**Do you have a leash for her?" Edgar asked.**

"**No, lost it in the crash."**

"**What if I make one for her? Then can she go out there? It's not like I'm going to let her run around all crazy. The deck is clear anyway, what's the harm?" **

"**What if she goes out there and a wave comes she loses traction on the wooden floor and goes sliding out one of the waste holes?" **

**I wasn't about to step into the argument, I figured it best to let them vent I would be making the final decision anyway. **

"**Oh please." Edgar rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't roll your eyes at me. Do you really want a dead dog on your conscience?"**

"**Nothings going to happen." **

"**Oh really? Lets see she could get injured, suppose there is a nail sticking up out of the deck and she cuts herself and then she bleeds to death?"**

"**I will personally go out and inspect every damn nail on that deck."**

**Sig wasn't having it. Edgar and Sig were used to going toe to toe in arguments neither one wanting to give in. Sibling rivalry wasn't their biggest problem, sometimes they just couldn't see eye to eye. Though deep down they both knew they had good reasons for what they do. Deciding I didn't want to be in such a small space if fists started flying I made my way into the galley to wait it out. **

"**Hey Nick." I smiled checking on lunch which luckily wasn't burned. **

"**What are they arguing about now?" Jake asked, looking down the hall and into the ready room. **

"**Wither or not Solana can go outside." I tell him, stirring the sauce. **

"**It's not a good idea Edgar!" Sig yelled, rage boiling inside him. **

"**You don't think any of my ideas are good."**

"**That's not true, every idea you have ever had about how to fix stuff on the fly I've never had a problem with. But, when it comes to a live and breathing thing going out on my deck and getting injured I have a big problem with." Yelling with hand movements to somehow further prove his point didn't seem to work. **

"**So it's okay for us to go out and risk our lives but, she can't go out for ten minutes?" Edgar fought back. I could feel the testosterone levels rising, I kind of liked it when Sig was mad, I won't deny that. Lighting a cigarette I turned my back to the counter, breathing in the sweet smoke I exhaled slowly. **

"**So, what are you going to do when you get home?" Jake asked.**

"**Sleep for a damn week." I told him, pulling out the strainer to drain the pasta. I could hear Sig and Edgar still arguing. "Come and eat guys." I yelled to Sig and Edgar. The words didn't make it to their ears. To my surprise Norman and Jake helped set the table, put the food out along with the garlic bread. They had never helped me before but, I figured the wound I sustained had something to do with it. Matt, Nick and Jake had sat down at the table pilling their plates with noodles and sauce.**

"**Hey!" no response. "Hey, assholes!" I yelled down the hallway. Sig and Edgar stopped arguing immediately, looking back down the hallway at me. "Come and eat, you can argue about it when your done."**

"**I said no." Sig said as they walked toward the galley.**

"**and I said yes. I think it is total bullshit, you just have to control every fucking thing, don't you? She is a dog, she needs to spend time outside." Edgar shot back. "And its my deck!" **

"**well, its MY boat." Sig commented, sitting down. **

"**Our boat." Edgar corrected, shoveling some spaghetti into his mouth angrily. **

**Sitting beside Sig to eat I held my left side. I wouldn't tell anyone but, the pain was getting more intense with every hour. For once I think I was glad to hear them argue, it shifted their attention so they wouldn't notice. **

"**You know what, do what ever the fuck you want, we all know that you will do it anyway." Sig yelled, desperately wanting to stand but I was in his way. I could feel him pushing me in the right side. I wasn't about to budge a half inch, if the argument didn't stop now, it wouldn't. **

"**Oh would you guys fucking stop?" I yelled angrily, wanting to mask the pain in my side and make a hasty exit. Everyone looked to me with shock. "You guys can't help it can you? You don't just have an argument and then stop, no you have to just keep going at it and going at it! Well, I've had enough! I'm done." I say throwing up my hands, I stood from the table I made my way into the safeness of Sig's cabin ignoring his calls. **

"**Wow, what the hell is wrong with her?" Matt asked, looking around curiously. **

"**god." I groaned clenching my side from the pain I shut my eyes. Now was not the time to be having PMS cramps. Opening my eyes I made my way to the bottom drawer where some of my things still sat. reaching into the bottom back corner I pulled out a small bottle, dumping two pills into my hand I closed the prescription bottle shoving it back into its hiding place. Standing I picked up a water bottle from the nightstand and popped the two pills into my mouth.**

"**What are those?" Sig asked, shutting the door behind him. I froze not sure what to do. But, the pills dissolved in my mouth leaving an awful taste, I swallowed with a disgusted expression. **

"**Man that shit tastes gross."**

"**Your not supposed to taste it." **

"**They are just some pain killers I keep them for emergencies." I tell him, capping the bottle and setting it down. **

"**what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Obviously its something." **

**I looked to him wanting so hard to lie to him. But I couldn't. Why couldn't I? "I don't know, the gash pain is getting worse, mix that with pms cramps and its not fun." **

**He nodded. "I think you need stitches the gash seems to be getting bigger because you just won't relax and lay around."**

"**Why should I? I can't just let you guys wait on me hand and foot, there's to many things to do. The job is more important than me I get that, and I accept that."**

"**Nothing is more important than your health and safety." **

"**just don't tell the guys okay?" I asked. **

**He nodded. "I won't, but promise me you will take it easy."**

**I nod slowly. **

"**I tell you what, I got some time coming, I'll rest with you."**

"**You stay in here with me and there will be no resting." I tell him biting my lower lip, I wanted him, I wanted to feel his hands on my body one more time before I left, just in case I never saw him again. I also knew that because of my injury it probably wasn't a good idea. Oh well right?**


	14. Fun Times

This chap has been fighting me ever since i started it but, im pretty happy with the way it turned out...for now..lol.. i was gonna wait to post this til i had the next one ready but i figured why make you guys wait so long?...so here it is...hehe enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Fun Times"

Smiling to myself I slowly picked myself out of bed and took a nice hot shower. I hadn't taken a shower in the past week. It felt good to get the grime and dirt off of my body and out of my hair. After cleaning Sig's cabin and packing the rest of my belongings into an army green duffle bag I made my way out of the cabin and into the empty galley. The men were busy on deck preparing bait and the machinery for their return to their fishing grounds. By our calculations we would arrive in Dutch Harbor around ten a.m. Sig wanted the crew to grab more pots while he took me to the small airport. I hated the thought of leaving now that everything was going so well. Stretching my neck I sighed. Making my way up to the wheelhouse where Sig sat in the captains chair. Eric had his camera pointed at Sig.

"Don't you get bored of watching me?" Sig asked the camera man.

"Yeah, sometimes." Eric replied. "I get sick of looking at your ugly mug too. Until you do or say something interesting I have nothing better to do than sit through the boring stuff."

Being the mind reader he was, Sig instantly reached for the pack of Marlboro reds and the lighter, handing them to me as I scooted past Eric, trying hard not to bump into him. Taking the cigarette out of the pack I quickly lit it. Scratching the back of my neck I sighed, looking over the vast expansion of ocean.

"You call your friend yet?" Sig asked, looking to me.

"Shit, I forgot."

Turning his chair around he picked up the satellite phone, our fingers briefly meeting when I took it. "You want to sit?"

"No, I'm good." I smiled. Quickly dialing her cell phone number I pressed the send button. Sig's words echoing in my ears as I listened to the first ring. 'Discovery tapes conversations on the phone for the show, if you don't want something known by the world don't talk about it.'

"Hello?" The familiar voice finally answered.

"Hey, Ally, its me."

"Shit, Katie, where you been? You said days, its been weeks!"

"Yeah, we ran into some problems but its fine now." I told her. "How is everything?" I asked, leaning my lower back against the counter behind the captains chair.

"Actually pretty good. When we threatened to sue they backed down, all contracts are running normal and we even have new ones for you to sign."

"Thank god." I sighed with relief taking a long drag from the cigarette.

"You're telling me. Sylvia is still sniffing around though, but, we were able to put the case off for another few weeks because of the circumstances."

"Good." I replied, coughing lightly. "You find that asshole Frank?"

"Yeah, we found him. He's living not to far from here. If he was smart he would have ran."

"He never was too bright."

"Well, I'm taking a plane out of here in the morning so I should be home sometime early Saturday I'll call and let you know the exact time."

"Everything's okay with you? You sound sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just a cold." I lied, not wanting her to know the truth. Out of nowhere Sig's hand flew up, grabbing the phone from my grasp he put it to his ear.

"Hi, Ally. This is Sig Hansen." Sig smirked.

Giving him a dirty look I dropped my cigarette in the ashtray and reached over trying to retrieve the phone. Eric instinctively began to back up. "Give me that!" I ordered, following Sig down the small isle. The phone cord stretching along the way.

"She is not fine, in fact I think she is very sick and needs to see a doctor." Sig told her. His back turned to me I found my opening. Jumping on his back I tried to grab for the phone. "She's been coughing a lot, and I've noticed she's been having problems breathing." His head turned long enough to wink at me. Glowering at him I continued to reach for the phone.

"Give me the phone!" I yelled again. His grip increasing on the phone.

"Just make sure when she gets home she gets it taken care of. Thanks, here she is."

Growling I jumped off of his back. Turning around he smirked widely at me while he handed me the phone.

Rolling my eyes I put the receiver to my ear. "I'm back, just ignore him."

"I thought you sounded off."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really."

"So you and that guy?"

"No." I told her, knowing what direction her mind was going.

"to bad, he's got one sexy voice."

"You're mind is always stuck in the gutter." I joked.

"I see no problem with that." she returned.

I laughed and shook my head. "So, everything is okay then?"

"Yeah.. Well, except there's been some camera crews here from the news stations about how you're doing after the accident. But, other than that its been quiet."

"Good, I'll see you in a few days."

"Promise? You said that last time…"

"I'll let you know the exact time." I laughed. "bye."

"Bye." she replied.

Sighing I pushed the end button, hanging the phone up I turned to glare at Sig. "That was not nice."

"Maybe not, but it was necessary."

"You don't know what she's like. Right now she is sitting there concocting a big scheme to trick me into going to the doctor."

"Well that's good."

"Maybe for you." Rolling my eyes and picking up the cigarette from the ashtray I quickly relit it.

~Later on~

Groggily I woke out of my dreamless sleep. My left arm laying across Solana's stomach while my right was tingling from laying on it. Feeling the weight on my stomach I knew it had to be Sig. At least I hoped it was I didn't want to cause any friction onboard. I could hear steady breathing from behind me. Squished between Solana and Sig on the tiny bunk I silently wondered how we all fit onto the small bunk. Lifting my arm to wipe the sleep from my eyes with a wide yawn I sighed. Lifting myself up enough to look at the alarm clock which read two twenty one am. My face instantly pain filled because of the gash. Groaning I tried hard not to move, not wanting to wake up either of my bedmates. When I felt a cough building in my chest I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to keep it quiet. It didn't work, the cough was strong and unbelievably hard. When it finally ceased my eyes darted around to make sure I hadn't woke anyone up. Solana's head came up but, went back down again. Neither moved. Breathing a single sigh of relief I closed my eyes. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath placing my head back on the pillow willing myself to go back to sleep. When I felt a soft kiss on my cheek I froze.

"Hi." Sig whispered his voice silky smooth in my ear.

"Hello there." I replied quietly.

"Do you always curse when you wake up?" He asked, resting his cheek against mine as he held me tightly.

"Don't you?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"If I told you yes will you be wracked with guilt?" He asked.

"Only for a little while."

"What's the dog doing on the bed?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know, when I went to sleep I was alone, I'm not sure where either of you came from." I shrug.

"We really should discuss this whole dog on the bed thing."

"Whys that? I figured you'd like sleeping with two girls." I laugh.

"Well…" He stuttered. "I.. sometimes…"

"Oh, like every man doesn't have that fantasy."

"And what fantasies do you have?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." I told him closing my eyes and settling back into my spot.

"Well you can tell me although I could do with out the killing part."

"Are you trying to get into my head Mr. Hansen?" I questioned, staring off into the darkness.

"Among other places."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Coughing lightly I felt the strategic placed kiss on my neck. Smiling softly I shifted myself turning my head to the left. I couldn't see him through the darkness. His lips somehow found mine. Moaning lightly my fingers found their way into his hair. I lightly rolled onto my left side, careful not to break the kiss. Seconds passed by. Unwillingly I pulled away, a deep cough stuck in my throat begging to escape. I cursed at the luck.

"You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"I think you're lying to me." He whispered, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Noooo, I wouldn't do that." I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

"Before I take you to the airport, you're going to the doctor." He told me, his hand running up my bare arm.

"I'm…." I trailed off, covering my mouth from the intensifying cough my free hand grabbing my stomach. Angrily Solana jumped off of the bed laying on the floor with a huff. "Fine." I finished, running my fingers through my hair.

"You can tell me you are fine all you want but, I know you're not." he said, turning on the light just above his head. "Why are you so afraid to go to the doctor?"

"I'm not afraid." Sitting up I continued to hold my left side. Laying on it was definitely a bad idea.

"I think you are, otherwise you would go right when we hit land. Instead, your fighting me on it."

"I'm not the kind of chick that goes running to the doctor every time she has a damn cough or a cold."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but, you need to see a doctor. If you have pneumonia or something it can get really bad. Maybe even kill you."

"Really? How would I have gotten pneumonia?"

"you spent time in that cold ass water not only that day that your plane crashed, but also that day you ran out to save Edgar. It sure as hell wouldn't surprise me if you ended up having something like that."

"I know you're worried about me, I get that. And thank you for being worried. But, I will be fine." I gave a reassuring smile placing my hands on each of his cheeks.

"If it gets worse you'll go see a doctor?"

"I promise." I smiled, gently kissing his thin red lips in hopes of distracting him. He nodded, moving in for another kiss, I stopped him placing a hand on his chest. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"If your so worried about me being sick maybe you shouldn't kiss me, I could be contagious." I playfully smirked.

He rose a brow. "That's a chance I'll happily take."

"Somehow…" His kiss pushed my words away. My mind went completely blank. When I regained my thoughts I quickly shed him of his white t-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. One of my hands found its way to the back of his neck and the other to his back. Our tongues met fighting an intense battle either side not wanting to give in. Suddenly he stopped, my face lined with confusion as he quickly climbed over me grabbed a few cookies from the bag on the night stand. Solana instantly followed the hand with the cookies, opening the door Sig tossed the cookies onto the floor, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Are you afraid of performing with an audience?" I asked with a laugh, scooting with my back toward the wall so I could lay on my right side.

With a mischievous grin he returned to the bunk. "No, I just think this is better left between you and me." he whispered, capturing my lips with his own once again. Pulling me toward him and the middle of the bunk. Lightly pushing me onto my back, his fingers at the bottom of my tank top they began moving upwards beneath the thin fabric. When his fingers collided with the gauze he froze, pulling away he looked at me. His breath heavy and labored.

"What's wrong?" I ask, staring up at him with confusion.

His hands on either side of my head he carefully lifted his torso, staring at the gauze that was wrapped around my torso. "I don't want to hurt you." His blue eyes were glazing over with lust but, there was a tiny part left that was clinging to clarity. It wasn't the clarity that startled me but the slight fear that threw me off.

"You won't." I tell him with a reassuring smile.

"We keep going down this path, I won't be able to stop." He breathed heavily.

"I don't want you to stop." I smiled, my green eyes staring up at him. "Take me, I'm all yours." I whispered, pulling his lips to mine with force. That was all he needed to hear. His lips quickly found their way to my neck his left hand started at my neck and slowly began to move southward, while his other hand ran down my side and over the waistband of my pajama pants. His fingers fidgeting with the knotted string on my sweat pants. Placing my thumbs beneath the stretchy band around my waist I began to push at them. Taking my lead he quickly pushed them away, throwing them who knows where. His lips continuing with their exploration when there was a knock on the door. Ignoring it Sig quickly pulled off my tank top. Another knock, this time louder. We cursed in unison.

"What?" Sig growled with irritation. Unwilling to stop he continued with the exploration of my chest his fingers skillfully moving with strategic kisses planted along the way.

"Umm…we need you in the wheelhouse." Jake's unsure voice came through the door.

Stopping briefly Sig was trying to comprehend what Jake was saying as he eyed the door. Ignoring the young man on the other side, I forcefully rolled Sig onto his back. Surprise lining his face as his blue eyes stared up at me. Smirking I slowly placed kisses along his jaw line. Straddling his waist I could feel him growing beneath me.

"How important is it?" He growled at the door with irritation.

"I don't know, pretty important I think…"

Sig and I eyed each other. "Maybe I should go.." Sig whispered.

Reluctant to let him go I shook my head vigorously. Leaning down to whisper into his ear softly. "I need you." I breathed grinding my hip against his, running my fingers down his bare chest in order to distract him.

"I'll be up in twenty minutes." Sig yelled with irritation.

"Thirty." I whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Thirty minutes!" Sig yelled at the door with a huff.

"Uh…." Jake yelled back. "Okay!"

We both shook our heads slowly. "That kid sure does have bad timing." Sig laughed. I nodded in agreement. Continuing where we left off.


	15. Is this How it Ends?

Here's the next one. i know its pretty long but, i couldn't bring myself to seperate it into 2 chapters. Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"Is This The End?"

Taking my seat between an older gentleman with gray hair and a younger man who looked to be in his early twenties on the large 747 I took a deep breath. Something didn't feel right I ignored it asking the stewardess for a few small bottles of vodka to calm my nerves. When she told me I couldn't have any until take off I threw a fit until she returned with the small bottles. Shakily I uncapped one of them, drinking it down in one big gulp. Ignoring the looks from the passengers beside me I quickly drank down the other two. Releasing a heavy sigh I looked around. Nervousness filling me to the core. The plane took off fine, the pilot coming over the radio telling us all was normal and we would land in a few hours. My hands gripped at the armrest, my knuckles white.

"It'll be fine." the old man to my left smiled, patting my hand.

I nodded off his comment, staring forward once again.

No, it wouldn't be fine. Closing my eyes again I took a few deep breaths, everything was hazy. Sweat poured down my forehead and down my cheeks. Swallowing hard I opened my eyes. The plane jumped once, twice, three times. I had to get off, I had to get as far away from here as possible.

"It's just turbulence, jeeze." the twenty year old rolled his eyes at me.

Something went wrong, the plane jerked hard. The smell of jet fuel filled my nose. Next thing we knew we were in a nose dive, headed back toward earth with force. No way to stop it. Crying out I tightened my grip on the arm rest, trying to calm myself, no use. The emergency oxygen bag flew down, hitting me in the face. To frightened I didn't grab it I couldn't move. Breathing heavily and completely frozen I swallowed again, my eyes darting around the cabin of the plane.

"Katie?" I heard my name. It sounded so far away. My ears straining to hear the voice again. The sound of the plane nose diving was deafening. The engines spinning out of control, the propellers spinning violently against the wind.

"God, don't let this be it." I cried out, screaming as the plane screeched toward earth. I could see the green grass outside the tiny window.

"Katie?" There it was again, that voice. Closing my eyes again tears fell down my cheeks rapidly. "Oh god." I whispered as the plane hit the ground, everything shaking violently.

My eyes opened. Coughing violently as my lungs tried to catch a breath.

"What is it?" Sigs voice was closer now.

My eyes darted around the room as I tried to get my bearings. The darkness paralyzed me. Trying desperately to shake the haze from my head.

"Its okay." Sig whispered, holding me tightly.

Pushing the sweat and tears from my face a sigh of relief passed through my lips. Thank god, it was just a dream.

"What the fuck was that?" I wondered aloud continuing to breath heavily. My head leaning against Sig's upper arm, my hand clenched just above his elbow.

Silence filled the small stateroom. I tried to forget the dream but it was so vivid it felt real.

"Are you okay?" He asked his fingers slowly stroking my hair.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now." I faked a smile, he didn't buy it. "You should go back to sleep."

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing important."

"It was about the plane crash, wasn't it?" he asked, concern and worry lining his face.

I nodded and shrugged. "It was just a dream, I'm fine now."

"Tell me what's wrong." He said.

I shook my head, picking up the blanket from the top of the bed I wrapped it around my naked body. "There's nothing to talk about, like I said just a dream."

"That was not just a dream. That was something serious. How long have you been having these dreams?" He followed me out of bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor he quickly got dressed.

"Its fine, really." I knew I was pushing him away and I hoped I had a good reason for it. Pulling on my jeans and a clean red t-shirt I sighed, grabbing the cigarette pack from the nightstand I quickly lit one.

"For once will you just talk to me?" He asked, grabbing my upper arms his eyes staring into mine. "All I get are sarcastic comments and a few rolls in the hay and that's it?" he asked with frustration. "I thought we had something more than that going here."

"We did. Lets face it, I'm leaving in three hours, Sig. Sure we say we will call and write each other but, is that enough? We will be three thousand miles apart I don't think a real relationship can survive being so far apart." I regretted the words the moment I said them, I could see the dagger thrust into his heart.

"I think it can."

"When would we have time? Most of the year your fishing, the other part you should spend with your children. I'm afraid you just won't have time for me." I said truthfully, blowing out the smoke from my lungs.

"I think we owe I to ourselves to at least try." He whispered, releasing my arms.

I looked to the floor, tears stinging the back of my eyes I held them in. This was something I had never experienced before. Usually I was the one hanging onto the relationship, not the man. "I'm just trying to look at it realistically, that's all."

"I know. It's not going to be easy. But, if anyone can make it work I think we can." he smiled, hugging me tightly. Taking a deep breath my eyes closed as my arms wrapped around his neck.

The knock on the door interrupted us, we both let each other go my arms falling to my sides.

"Come in." Sig ordered, scrubbing his hand across his face before eyeing the door.

Edgar was standing on the other side. "We need you, we are almost to Dutch."

"I'll be right there." Sig told him.

"Rodger." Edgar nodded, turning on his heel.

"I gotta go help them. We will finish this discussion later?"

I nodded in response, watching him exit the room. Running my fingers though my hair I walked over to the end table, pulling out a pad and pen I sat on the bed. Writing a few notes, I folded up the piece of papers. Placing the notes in different areas sighed when I heard my name from the wheelhouse. Setting the pen down I made my way to the wheelhouse. Sig sat in his chair, a cigarette sticking out between his lips.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around the wheelhouse, stopping to stand beside him.

"I thought you'd want to see this."

"See what?" I asked, confused.

He pointed out the window. "That."

Confused I looked out the window, squinting my eyes against the raising sunlight. In the distance I saw a half a dozen trucks and vans each one had a different news channel posted on the side along with the satellites on the top.

"Holy shit." I muttered. "What are they there for?"

"The harbor master said they've been there for awhile. They are waiting for the woman that was in the plane crash." He informed me.

"What? They are here for me?" I asked with even more confusion running up and down my face as I looked to him. "What the fuck would they want with me?"

"An interview? I don't know. I guess its not everyday you hear about a plane crashing and the only survivor being picked up by a fishing boat." he laughed.

I shook my head in thought as I looked back to the dock. Sig easily pulled the boat up to the dock. The men rushing to tie up the lines so the boat wouldn't float away on accident. Now that I would have witnesses when I got off the boat I decided I had better clean myself up. Or at least brush my hair and maybe throw on some eye shadow. Standing in the bathroom I looked myself over in the mirror. The only thoughts running through my head were thoughts of Sig. I wondered if I had made a huge mistake by getting involved with him. after all he was still technically married, if word got out we had a fling before his divorce was final I would forever be marked an adulteress.

"It's time to go." I jumped at the sound of Sig's voice. "Come on." he motioned for me to follow.

I followed him into the galley where he stopped. "I think we should say goodbye here, Eric wants to tape you leaving the airport and who knows if those news crews are going to follow us. I just….I think it would be best."

"Probably." I replied. I looked at him well, studied him was more like it. His big blue eyes staring back at me. "hmm.. well.." I trailed off clearing my throat. Trying to think of something to say. Every word I had rehearsed in the mirror only minutes ago flew out the window in a flash. We both chuckled nervously. I suddenly felt awkward. I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to him but not this hard. Technically we weren't even saying the real goodbye yet. We were just getting things off of our chests before having to pretend we are only friends or even acquaintances. "I'm going to miss you." I said finally, breaking the silence.

"I'll miss you to." he smiled briefly.

"God this sucks." I sighed, rubbing my fingers against my forehead in thought.

"I know."

Stepping closer to him I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. It felt like the movie Dirty Dancing when Johnny was leaving because he was fired from his summer job. Resting my head against his shoulder I took a deep breath. Breathing in his cologne mixed with cigarettes and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Everything will be fine. I know it doesn't seem like it now but, I think we will make it work." He said, resting his chin against my head.

I pulled away slightly to look at him. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. He lightly kissed my lips with a smile. "I really do."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Well, we better go." he sighed sadly, letting me go. "You don't want to miss your flight."

"Well, if I do I'll just catch the next one." I shrugged.

"Come on, lets go." He said taking my hand, picking up my duffle bag he put the strap over his shoulder. I followed him into the ready room. Stopping to grab my black parka I pulled it on. I watch Sig drop the bag long enough to pull on his dark blue Northwestern jacket. Opening the door I followed him through it. Allowing him enough time to close it before we continued on deck. Squinting against the sun I zipped up my parka. I hadn't been outside in quite sometime. The brisk breeze blowing my long dark hair around my face. The air was bitterly cold but refreshing. Edgar was playing with Solana on deck while the other men were doing various tasks. The deck jumping lightly in the small waves. The men came over when they saw Sig and I were getting ready to leave for the airport.

"You guys taking off?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Well guys, its been nice meeting you." I smiled. "And thank you for everything."

"It was no problem." Nick smiled, hugging me tightly. Jake and Matt followed suite each giving me a warm hug.

"Where's Eric?" I asked, looking around.

"They camera guys went ahead to set their gear up at the airport." Sig said as Edgar approached us, holding the end a makeshift leash tied to Solana.

"Be safe you guys." I waved to them.

"Bye." The waved back almost in unison.

The four of us made our way off of the boat and onto the dock. We approached the news media slowly. Upon seeing us making our way toward the truck they ran over.

"Are you the woman who was in the accident?" One man asked, holding a microphone while his cameraman quickly followed us.

"Yes." I said. At one time a dozen questions were shot at me at once. Overwhelmed I tried to focus on one our two questions. Their voices so loud against the wind I really didn't catch anything they said. "One at a time."

"What's your name?" A woman asked holding a pad of paper and a pen. Her short fiery red hair blowing in the wind. , she quickly began taking notes as I began to speak.

"My name is Katie Mitchell."

"What happened?" another man asked, his short gray hair matching the gray blazer he wore. The patch on it reading channel 8 news.

"There was a problem with the plane, it crashed into the Bering Sea a few weeks ago."

"We've heard you were the only survivor, is that true?"

"Yes." I nodded sadly. Not wanting to remember the accident I shook the thoughts away. Looking to Sig who was waiting patiently I gave him my best 'save me' look. I didn't want to talk about the accident and I really didn't want any media attention. It felt like being strangled. I felt suffocated and couldn't breathe with the crowd of news people and their cameras shoved in my face.

"We know there has been an inquiry into the accident, have you heard anything about the cause?"

"No I haven't."

"No more questions, we have to go." Sig cut in, taking my arm he pulled me away from the crowd and toward a teal colored GMC pickup truck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The crowd followed us, calling my name. "Miss Mitchell, Miss Mitchell." Their questions continuing as Sig threw my duffle bag into the bed of the truck.

"Please, I really need to go." I told them.

They slowly began to back off but, didn't give us much room. Stopping at the passenger door I looked to Edgar with a smile. Opening the passenger door I pushed the passenger seat forward allowing Solana to jump into the back seat of the super cab. I noticed a Northwestern bandana tied around her throat.

"What is that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Just something for her to remember us by." Edgar smirked.

I smiled back. "Well, its been an adventure. Thank you for everything. If you ever need anything let me know."

"You be good." he smiled slowly, giving me a warm hug. "Take care of Solana."

"I will." Letting him go pushed the seat back. Climbing into the passenger seat. "Take care of Sig for me."

He nodded in response closing the passenger door.

"Ready to go?" Sig asked, lighting a cigarette he cracked the wing window.

"I guess." I sighed.

Slowly we pulled away from the dock, I watched Edgar wave until we were out of sight. Holding back tears I took a deep breath. It was sad having to leave behind the friends I had made while on the F/V Northwestern. The hardest friend I'd be leaving behind was Sig. Part of me wanted to scream for him to stop the truck, turn around and take me back to the boat. But, the common sense part kept telling me I needed to go home and take care of things I had been putting them off for way to long. Grabbing the Marlboro pack off the dash I quickly lit a cigarette.

"How far is it?" I asked, wondering how much time we had to be alone.

"We're about half way there." he commented, tossing the cigarette butt out the wing window. His right hand coming up motioning for me to sit beside him I complied. His arm resting across my shoulders he smiled. Solana sat in the backseat staring out the window at the passing vehicles. Surprised filled my face when he pulled the truck into a deserted rest area. I looked to him with confusion, wondering why he had pulled off the main road. Stopping the truck he put it in park.

"Something wrong?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"I forgot something." he said, looking over at me.

"What?"

"This." Quickly he leaned over and kissed my lips tenderly. Pulling me toward him my hand rested on his cheek. I hadn't realized until now we really hadn't gotten a chance to kiss goodbye and we wouldn't be able to at the airport. Opening my mouth further his tongue connected with mine. Pure electricity ran through my body sending chills up my spine. I wondered if he felt the same thing. Reluctantly we separated after a few long moments. Resting my forehead against his I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you trying to make it harder for me to leave?" I joked smiling at him.

"Maybe." he smirked mischievously. "Maybe you should stay longer."

Pulling away from him my eyes searched his beautiful blue eyes. "You know I'd love to, but, I really can't. I need to take care of some things at home." I sighed unhappily. Wishing he wasn't making it harder than it already was to leave.

"I know." he groaned, running his fingers though his long blonde hair. "I just don't think I'm ready to watch you go." sighing unhappily he pushed the stray hairs from my face.

"If it's meant to be we will meet again."

Looking to the clock in the radio in the dash he sighed again. "We gotta get going."

Putting the truck in reverse he backed out of the parking spot and we began once again toward the airport. I watched the trees pass by out the window. A country station tuned in on the radio. A commercial for a car dealership quietly played. His arm resting across my shoulders his fingers played with my long dark hair. The airport wasn't far we arrived before I knew it. Pulling into the driveway I spotted the camera crew waiting for us to arrive just outside the door. Reluctantly I scooted back over into the passenger seat. Getting out of the truck I grabbed Solana's leash while Sig grabbed my bag. We slowly made our way into the airport. Going to the booth I retrieved my plane ticket. We stood at the gate staring at the small airplanes. I knew I had to take a small plane to Anchorage to grab a flight on a bigger plane but, I didn't realize the effect looking at a small plane would have on me. Flashbacks of the accident began to plague my mind. The screaming in Russian the pilot and co pilot were making while the plane went down. The sight of their lifeless bodies flashed before my eyes. Nervously my body began to shake. Running my fingers though my hair I sighed, trying desperately to calm myself. Dropping Solana's leash to the floor I scrubbed my hands over my face. Tears pooling in my eyes as I stared at the small plane parked a few yards outside the window.

"Katie?" Sig's voice entered my ears.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." I forced a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked moving closer to me.

Swallowing hard my eyes locked with the small plane. It didn't look much different from the plane I was on that crashed.

"You won't be on that plane, you will be on the bigger one." Sig said pointing to the larger plane parked beside the smaller one.

I continued to stare at the small plane. No matter how big the plane was I wasn't sure if I was ready to fly again. "I can't do this." I cried out, breathing heavily, sweat began to pour down my forehead.

"sit down." Sig instructed, helping me to a chair. Solana followed us, sitting beside me her eyes following me.

Sitting down I took a deep breath trying to recover.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed, pushing the hair from my face.

"No, its not." I shook my head, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Do you want me to fly with you to Anchorage, then we can rent a car for you and you can drive home?" He asked, trying to calm me.

"That will take to long, you need to get back."

"You're more important. The guys can wait, I'm more worried about you right now."

Sighing I weighed my options. I wasn't sure I'd be able to go on the plane alone. Knowing his presence would make me feel safer I slowly gave in. "It won't take long for me to fly over to Anchorage and come straight back with the plane.

"If you're sure and it won't take too long…" I trailed off. "I'd feel better if you came along with me." I gave in.

Nodding Sig picked up my bag and the end of Solana's leash. We approached the desk.

"I need a ticket to Anchorage." Sig said, setting down the bag to retrieve his wallet.

"Wait, how long will it take for him to fly with me to Anchorage and come back?" I asked

"Umm.. About an hour and a half." the attendant said, looking at her computer.

"Give me the ticket." Sig said, pulling out a credit card and handing it to her.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again.

"Yes." He nodded, taking the ticket and his credit card from the woman behind the desk. "I just have to call Edgar quick." he said. We walked over to the line of chairs, setting down the duffle bag he pulled out his cell phone. While he was on the phone I stared out the window again. Now feeling worse because Sig was having to waste time accompanying me to Anchorage. But, I also knew it would take way to much time for them to take me all the way to the docks on the mainland and I really did have to get home for my court case. Crossing my arms over my chest I sighed. I felt like a complete idiot having to put Sig through this. Maybe I did it on purpose subconsciously to have more time with him knowing Eric wouldn't come with us. Shaking the thoughts from my head I jumped when I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Everything is set, come on its time to board the plane." Sig said.

"Is Edgar mad?"

"No, I think they are happy they get more time to rest." Sig laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Eric needs to get his shot though so you'll have to get on the plane first and then I will come."

Nodding I sighed. I did as instructed by Eric so he could get his shots for the show. Looking around the small airplane I sighed, Solana sat on the seat beside me. Sig boarded the plane a few moments later, sitting beside me he buckled himself in. Taking my hand as the airplane engines started. I gripped his hand tightly as my eyes closed. We were soon in the air. The flight went longer than I thought it would. Having Sig beside me was a great comfort and I knew I probably wouldn't have been able to fly with out him. When we landed we rented a car at the small booth. Saying our good byes we went our separate ways. As I began my long trip home I wondered if I would ever seen any of them again. Looking over I patted Solana's head with a sigh. My mind plagued with thoughts of what I would be missing.

Dun Dun Dun...o no she's going home! is this the ending?...well...maybe? nah! i have way to much i still want to do with this one! don't forget to R&R! next chap coming soon, i promise


	16. Accident

i really wanted to get this one posted quickly so it is at a cliffy, the next one will be up later tonight. I just wanted to say stupid Discovery Channel.. They sued the hillstrands so the hillstrands have quit the show. Sig and the Northwestern also quit! I'm so depressed now! i hope they can work it out or start a new show on a different network, its all bullshit!

Chapter 16

"Accident"

It took me a little less than a week to make it home, the long drive leaving me weary. I was happy to make it home without having to take an airplane. Even though the drive from Alaska to Wisconsin was long it was well worth the time. The drive giving me time to reflect on my life and the people that filled it. I did my best to keep my mind from thinking about Sig and the Northwestern. Sighing I threw the cigarette butt out the open window. I still felt under the weather. I was short of breath, coughing and a fever. Ignoring my symptoms I looked to the passenger seat where Solana sat looking happily out the window. She always looked so damn happy, for a split second I wished I could be that happy too. Her excitement grew as she began to recognize her surroundings. We were almost home, pulling into the long driveway I was surprised to find the grass brown and the trees bare. It looked different from when I left, only stood to remind me just how close winter was and how soon snow would be falling. Parking the car I got out, stretching my long legs. Solana jumped out behind me, running for the nearest patch of grass. Grabbing the duffle bag from the backseat I threw the strap over my shoulder. Closing the car door I made my way to the front door, unlocking it I stepped in. I didn't prepare myself for what I was about to witness. Family portraits hung on the walls as a reminder of what I had lost. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself being sure Solana was inside before closing the door.

"Katie?"The sound of my name startled me, I wasn't expecting anyone to me in my home. My green eyes wide I stepped forward cautiously, wondering if I had gone completely mad.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Ally came around the corner smiling running over to me for a hug.

"Me too."

"How are you?"

"Fine." I coughed.

"You are not, you look horrible!" she pulled away, eyeing me. "You're still sick? You'll see a doctor right away."

"I'm fine." I lied, making my way upstairs to my bedroom. I unpacked my belongings No time for settling in as I wanted to return to the factory to see how things were running with me being absent. Looking into the bathroom mirror I sighed. My face was completely pale, all of the color drained from my face. Brushing out my hair I sighed. I grabbed a Kleenex to wipe my nose. Feeling completely shitty I made my way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before leaving for work. Solana followed me happily around the house.

"Well, all of your mail is stacked on your desk in your office, I watered your plants while you were gone, and paid all of the bills for your home and work." she explained.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go to work?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, lets go. I'll drive." I smiled, grabbing my keys and my purse. It felt so odd being home and on dry land. My legs hadn't really adjusted yet to no movement. I was driving for the past couple days so I didn't seem to notice any weakness.

"Oh, and I had to fire a few people. They just weren't doing their jobs while you were gone. I figure that this is kind of a test run, huh?"

"What do you mean?' I asked locking the front door before making our way to the garage door. Stepping into the attached garage I looked around. A dark blue brand new mustang convertible in the first spot, my beloved black ford f-250 in the next, and an '98 Ford explorer that belonged to my mother in the last spot. When my father died I inherited his cars, unable to bring myself to sell them yet I used them for my own personal transportation. Most of his collection was in a separate barn behind in the house.

"Which car?" ally asked, looking to me.

"The Explorer I guess." I shrugged, not feeling like having to park the large truck. Walking over to it we got in. I pushed the automatic garage door opener and waited for the door to open.

"Well, if everything goes right, you maybe spending more time in Seattle." She grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." She coyly smiled.

I squinted my eyes at her for a second wondering if I should ignore her comment. Getting into the SUV I pushed the key into the ignition, turning it on.

"So tell me about that captain, is he really sexy?" She grinned, settling into the passenger seat. She always loved gossip, no matter who it was about. Even if she was gossiping about herself she would still tell others.

I coughed lightly as I looked to her. "Nothing to tell really. I met him, we had a fling and now its over." I shrugged wanting to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away with it that easy. I want to know everything that happened while you were on that crab boat."

"Well, if you wait a few months you can probably watch it on TV." I laughed, pulling up to the red light.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please?" she pleaded, holding her hands up like she was praying.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Okay first, what does he look like?" She asked moving in her seat to get completely comfortable.

"Have you ever seen Deadliest Catch?"

"Umm, no."

"Watch it, then you'll know what he looks like. Next question."

"What's his personality like?"

"Again watch Deadliest Catch." I laughed.

"You're totally no fun."

"I know. I just don't feel like explainin' everything at the moment." Feeling sweat building up on my forehead from the fever.

"Well, was he at least good in bed?"

I looked at her with a gasp, I was never one to share the details of what happened in the bedroom. Usually she stayed away from those types of conversations with me.

"And I want the truth."

I closed my eyes and shook my head unable to believe I was having this conversation. "Yes, he was very good, even great maybe."

Something suddenly occurred to her and her face showed it. It looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "I thought you said he was married."

"Well he was, is…see he's in the middle of getting divorced." I explained.

"That's good."

"What do you mean?"

"it's a fact, married men don't leave their wives for their mistresses. But, if he's on his way to getting divorced you have nothing to worry about."

I nodded, after all it did make sense, somewhat. The ride to work went fast, pulling into my parking spot we got out of the truck. Everything outside was just as I left it. The only thing that had changed was the color of the leaves on the trees. Entering the large 7 thousand square foot building we made our way to my office. Throwing my purse beneath my desk I looked to Ally.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Well, you have a few meetings with some of the bigger clients, lunch, a few more meetings. Did you want to do the employee meeting today? We really have been putting that off for too long. Many of them are scared of losing their jobs."

"We will do that tomorrow morning at 9 am, make sure everyone knows."

Minutes turned into hours as I settled into my old routine. It felt weird being back in the factory and especially weird without my father running around. Sitting in my big comfortable office chair with the high back I sighed. Leaning back I closed my eyes trying to counter act the feeling of fatigue and nausea. Looking to the clock I realized it was nearing 1 p.m. and I was not feeling well at all. It was the first time I had gotten to sit down all day and the first time since my discussion with Ally that I thought of him. I wondered where he was, what he was doing and if he was okay. I pictured his face in my mind the way he would smile when he was having a good day. The sound of my office door opening knocked me from my thoughts. I looked up to find Ally walking toward me.

"I've got good news." she smiled.

"What's that?"

"Jim Strat couldn't make it over today."

"thank god." I muttered.

"You really don't look good, I think you should go home."

"What about my meetings?"

"They can be rescheduled. Go home." it was more of an order than a recommendation.

Sighing I looked around my office, everything was neatly put away. My desk completely clean beside the flat panel monitor, keyboard, and mouse. Running my fingers through my long hair I tried to take a deep breath which turned into a hacking cough. Deciding Ally was right I grabbed my purse and made my way toward my office door.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? Maybe I should take you home."

"I'm fine, I'll make it home okay."

"Call me when you get there?"

I nodded.

"I'll come see you when I'm done here." Ally said, following me outside my office.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, you probably have pneumonia or something, you've got an appointment to see a doctor in the morning and you ARE going." she informed me, wagging a finger at me.

Giving in I knew I had to see a doctor. I had been sick for way to long now. "Okay." I agreed.

"Good."

I made my way outside to my SUV, unlocking the door I got into the drivers side. Throwing my purse on the passenger seat I took a deep breath. Shaking the sudden cobwebs from my head I started the truck. I thought about lighting a cigarette but quickly threw the thought aside, knowing there was no way I'd be able to even take one puff. I was on the road home in a matter of minutes. Something didn't feel right. A bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I buckled my seatbelt, I hated wearing seatbelts I always felt like I was being choked by them. I thought about pulling into a parking lot and stopping for a brief second. Ignoring the thought I pulled up to a red light hoping that would be enough time to get my head right. I rubbed my forehead wiping the sweat away, my fever getting worse with every passing second. Chest pains began in the front of my chest, putting my head down I put my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath. Noticing the light turn green I began to pull forward. The sound of tires squealing, metal crunching, and glass breaking filled my ears. The truck began to spin on it's own accord, everything went black. The sound of sirens filled my ears, I could hear people talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I tried to move, I couldn't. My eyes fluttered open, I looked at my surroundings with confusion. Something didn't feel right, I felt like I was being held back. I didn't feel like I was in my body any longer. I no longer felt pain or sick as weird as it sounds I felt free. I heard someone calling my name though I couldn't be sure who it was. I knew one thing for sure I wasn't ready to leave my life, I had to stay grounded.


	17. Alone

_And here is the next yay! _

Chapter 17

"Alone"

My eyes fluttered open, confusion spreading as I looked up at the tiled ceiling. Squinting my eyes against the painful light I tried to breathe deeply. Pain filling my body to the core I looked to the right where I spotted Ally, she sat with her head in her hands, her blonde hair falling around her face. Swallowing hard I reached toward her, trying to get her attention.

"Ally." I whispered, unable to utilize my full voice. Groaning lightly I continued to try and reach for her. The heart monitor beeping in my ears. Suddenly she looked up at me, her facial features changing immediately from sorrow to joy and excitement.

"Katie." She squealed standing from the chair she rushed to my side.

"What happened?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"You were in a car accident, I'm so glad your alright." She smiled, trying to hug me.

"Oww." I muttered.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Pain meds." I whispered.

Nodding she pressed the nurse button on the remote, seconds later a voice came over the intercom. "Yes?"

"She's awake and needs something for the pain." Ally smiled happily.

"How long was I out?" I asked, noticing it was dark outside my large window. I tried to sit up, only able to move a few inches I was still partly laying. My arms were completely bruised, my left arm in a cast along with my left ankle and foot. My face completely bruised, my left eye swollen shut. My head ached, probably from a concussion. From my wounds I guessed I was hit on the driver side by the car in the accident.

"Three days."

"Three days?" I asked with surprise and confusion. "Holy shit. Where's Solana?"

"She's fine, she's at home."

"The car?"

"Totaled." she confirmed with a nod. "I'm glad you weren't totaled too."

"At least it wasn't a car I really care about, I guess."

"How are you feeling Miss Mitchell?' The doctor asked. His white lab coat was almost blinding. His gray hair combed back he stood at 5'7" tall.

"Like I've been to hell and back." I chuckled lightly. "Can you give me something for the pain?"

"Definitely." he nodded, looking over my bruises. "How did you get that cut on your stomach? I noticed it was too old to have happened in the accident."

"Oh, it happened while I was in Alaska."

"Well, its not infected but, we put stitches in it just to be safe." I watched him write something in my chart.

"When can I go home?"

"With your have pneumonia it won't be for a week or two."

"Was that the cause of the accident?"

"No, the other driver was at fault." Ally said, resting her hand on my wrist. "You're lucky you weren't killed, it was a horrific accident. The other driver wasn't so lucky."

"Someone died?"

"The man that hit you when he ran the red light." She confirmed.

"I guess going outside for a cigarette is out." I stated, looking at the cast on my leg.

"You won't be going out for awhile. I'll get you a nicotine patch. You're not out of the woods yet, we will be taking you into surgery to see if we can stop the internal bleeding.

"Why didn't you do that already?" I asked with confusion.

"We did, due to a complication from the pneumonia we had to stop. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. I'll be back to see you tomorrow morning before surgery."

I nodded, watching the doctor leave.

"Oh god." I muttered, rubbing my head with my hand as the nurse administered the medications. If the accident was really that bad, I began to ponder why I was spared. I had seen so much loss in my life sometimes I didn't want to continue being on this earth at all. I looked to Ally, she began flipping through the channels on TV. When I heard Sig's voice I stopped her, telling her to go back a channel. There he was, sitting at the helm of his boat, talking about the one thing he knew, fishing.

"Is that him?" Ally asked, looking to me.

I nodded in response as I watched him, a twinge of pain hit my heart. Absentmindedly the fingers of my right hand ran over the gold cross necklace I wore.

"You're right, he is hot."

I chuckled at her unable to take my eyes off of him. When the cut to the Time Bandit I sighed, shaking my head lightly.

"You should call him. He'd want to know you're going in for another surgery."

I thought about it for a few long moments before answering. "No, he doesn't need to worry about me dieing, he wouldn't be able to make it here and by the time he did make it here, I will be back home and well again."

"If you don't call him and something happens where you don't make it.." She trailed off as she began to cry. "If the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't you want to be there and to know?"

I looked to her reaching out with my right hand I took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Why would I come back after the accident just to die?"

"You never know, here one day gone the next, you should know that better than anyone, considering.." She stopped herself before continuing. I knew what she meant, my family dieing in the car accident a few months ago it was like history was repeating itself.

"Well I'm not calling him." I stubbornly shook my head.

"You know what you're problem is? You find a man that you could possibly have feelings for and then you run away."

"Look you've been here for awhile, you're tired." I stopped her, not wanting to argue with her. "I'm okay for now, why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I'd rather stay here if that is fine with you."

"You can stay, just don't be blaming my problem on missing some man."

"Well, you do miss him, even if you won't admit it."

"You know what? I don't care, I just thought…." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence for fear of being completely rude to the one person who cared about me. "I just kind of want to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

"it's okay, its probably hard finding out you were almost killed in an accident and you still aren't out of the woods."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, just never mind."

She shook her head, picking up her jacket. "Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not lieing to myself, I don't miss him. I just want to be alone. Why are you making this about him? "

"Because, I think that's what you're problem is. You feel guilty because you miss him and he has no idea what happened to you."

"Oh because you automatically know what my fucking problem is, right?" I rolled my eyes angrily. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, I just need time to figure things out."

"Take all the time you need." I watched her leave the room. Shaking my head tears began to fall down my cheeks. I hated fighting with my best friend but, I couldn't understand why I was spared. Why me? Ally was the only one who was waiting for me to wake from my coma. Which was a testimonial to just how alone I was.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, feeling the medication finally working its way through my system.

~Two Days Later~

I called and apologized to Ally for being such an ass. I truly felt bad about practically kicking her out of my hospital room after all the time she had spent watching over me and taking care of the one thing I had left, Solana. From what they could tell the second surgery was a success, they had stopped all of the internal bleeding. I hated being stuck in the twin hospital bed, it really wasn't all that comfortable, though the morphine helped.

"God I want a cigarette." I muttered, rolling my neck to try and get the crick out of it.

"I know, With a broken leg, how are you going to do that?" Ally asked.

"That's why they have wheelchairs, duh."

We both laughed, the tension between us began to be relieved. There was a knock at my hospital door, thinking it was just a doctor I called for them to come in. Looking to the opening door I waited. My jaw fell to the floor when I saw Sig Hansen was approaching me, I looked to Ally who was grinning from ear to ear. I looked back to Sig trying to figure out if I was in a dream. Looking back to Ally I squinted my eye at her. "You are so dead." I growled, looking back to Sig. "I told her not to call you."

"YOU should have called me." He said, stopping at my bedside.

"Oh, you know you wanted him here, don't lie." She said, continuing to smile. "She was unconscious for three days so its not really her fault."

"Don't defend her, she should have known better." Surprise lined his face as he looked at me. In my current condition I couldn't run away and hide from him like I really wanted to. "You really should have called me."

"What about the boat?"

"Forget the boat." He replied rolling his eyes at me as he took my hand. "What did I tell you? You are more important than the boat."

Closing my eyes I sighed. "I'm sorry, I just thought..." I apologized.

"I know what you thought, and you were wrong."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "How did you get his phone number?"

"I kind of…snuck a peek into your phone." She smiled shyly knowing I would be upset.

"Well, it couldn't be much sneaking considering I was in a coma for three days."

"True."

"Ally got up from her chair and approached Sig. "I'm Ally nice to finally meet you face to face."

"Sig Hansen." he returned her smile, shaking her hand. "I'm just glad one of you was smart enough to call me." Sig smirked.

My mouth gaped open as I eyed him. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe." He shrugged smiling slyly.

"I'm going to take off, Solana is probably waiting for me, you two play nice." She smirked, pointing a finger at each of us.

"You happen to know I'm always a complete angel." I smiled sweetly.

"And you happen to know that is complete bull shit!" Ally laughed shaking her head at me.

"Give Solana a hug for me."

"I will. Remember what the doctor said." She wagged a finger at me in a stern voice she continued on. "You need to rest, no physical activity of any kind."

"Oh yes because after you leave I will totally jump up and down on my ankle and foot."

"See now that's something you would do." She smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I tried to wave at her, having forgotten my arm was in a cast when I lifted it pain shot through me and into my shoulder. "Damn it."

"You seem rather chipper, considering.." Sig trailed off, brushing the long hairs from my face.

"Morphine."

"Ah." Leaning over he lightly kissed my bruised lips.

"owww." I chuckled as he pulled away. Looking up at him I whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming all this way."

"When I heard you were in an accident and not doing so well, I just had to come and see you."

"How are the guys? Is Edgar mad you left?"

"No, he understood why. I just hope they can handle things without me."

"I'm sure he can, though I know he hates sitting in the wheelhouse. I think it'll be good for his back though, give him a rest." I smiled thoughtfully.

"Oh shit, that reminds me." Digging into his jean pocket he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open he dialed a phone number. I eyed him curiously wondering who he was calling.

"Edgar." He spoke into the phone. "How's everything? Yeah, yeah, well that's okay. Yeah I just got to the hospital. Hang on ill put you on speakerphone." Putting the phone on speaker he began to speak again. "Alright, go ahead."

"Hey Katie!" I heard the guys say in unison. The sound of splashing waves behind them.

"Hi guys. How is everything?"

"It's going good." Edgar replied. "Did you ask her yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to do that now while you guys are on the line." Sig replied, looking to me. "We all got together and decided we want you to join us for Opilio season, if you're healed by then of course."

"And Solana." Edgar added as an afterthought.

I couldn't help but smile, it was nice being wanted. I guess Edgar was right when he told me I was now part of their strange family.

"God.. I'd love to. I hope my ankle and foot will be healed by then." I replied sadly.

"Well, you have a month and a half to recover. And if it takes longer you can always join us later." Edgar offered the solution.

"Well, thank you. We will just have to wait and see how it goes."

"Sounds good. Hey take me off of speaker so I can talk to you, Katie." Sig took it off of speaker and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said, the phone to my ear. I watched Sig stand from the bed, walk around it and stop at the chair. Removing his jacket he laid it over the back of the chair with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Edgar asked, having sent the guys back to work.

"I'm okay, painful but, okay."

"Yeah, I bet it will be helpful having my bro there. Even though I know he was mad at you for not calling him."

"He'll get over it." I joked, smiling at Sig.

"Probably. What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is feeling sick from the pneumonia and the sound of getting hit and the car spinning, anything other than that is just a big fat blank."

"We are all really glad you are okay."

"Me too."

"I have to get back to pretending to work now, we have a little bit of our quota to catch."

"It's not that much, right? Or should I send your captain back?" I asked, winking at Sig. He immediately shook his head no.

"We will be okay, don't worry about it. Get your rest and try to refrain from the physical activity, if you know what I mean."

"Does everyone think we can't control ourselves so all we are going to do is make out and try to have sex?" I asked with a laugh. Sigs head snapped over to look at me curiously.

Edgar's laughter filled my ears. "No of course not."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know."

"Get back to work, I'll talk to you later." I told him, shaking my head at him.

"Bye."

"See ya." I laughed, pushing the end button on the phone I handed it back to Sig. "Youre brother is insane."

"Yeah, I know." He yawned, stretching his arms.

"You look exhausted." I observed, moving over on the small bed I patted the open spot next to me.

"Are you sure there is enough room?"

"Yes."

"I haven't really slept, I was in such a hurry to see you." He said, laying on the bed beside me. Placing his left arm beneath my head I took in deep breath resting my head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent I sighed happily. Even though I was angry mostly at myself for having drug him away from the boat and his crew, secretly I really did want him here.

_poor katie, i'm putting her through hell aren't i? oh well! as always R&R!_


	18. Oh Shit

Chapter 18

"Oh Shit"

I woke with the pounding still present in my head. Sig stirred but, didn't wake. Looking up at the clock on the wall it read 10:00 judging by the sunlight from outside I knew it had to be in the morning. A nurse wandered in with a smile as she looked from me to Sig. I put a finger to my lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Nodding she administered the medications into my IV. I wanted a cigarette so bad I could taste it. Knowing full well I couldn't smoke inside although I really thought about it, I mean its not like they could kick you out for smoking in the hospital room could they? And if they could would it be worth the risk? They would probably give me a hefty fine. I would need a plan later to get myself outside for the cigarette. Looking to the nurse I pointed at the nicotine patch on my arm and raised two fingers hoping she would bring two patches back with her. Looking over to Sig I sighed lightly, I still felt bad that he had to come all this way especially during fishing season, even though it was almost over. It only stood to tell me he would do anything for me and I wasn't completely sure I was ready for such a commitment. I frowned when the nurse returned with only one nicotine patch, removing the old patch she placed the new one on my upper left arm.

"When can I get out of here?" I whispered, careful not to wake Sig from his slumber.

"The doctor will be in soon."

Of course, no fucking answer. They always passed the buck to each other but, would never fully tell you anything. Rolling my eyes at her I watched her leave. Feeling the sudden rush of medication through my system. As much as I hated doctors and hospitals I had to admit the medication was sorely needed right now. I hated even taking aspirin but, with as much pain as I was feeling there was no way I was going to deny trying to take the edge off. I had a need to stretch my limbs, it was more of an itch really. Ignoring it I studied my bedmate. His blonde hair was a mess, part of it was standing on end while the other was smashed against the side of his face. My eyes trailing over his forehead to the blonde eyebrows, smiling to myself lightly I continued to study him. I wanted to touch his face, to feel his skin but, fear of waking him kept me from doing it. I knew this was probably the longest he had slept since he had gotten off of the boat. He was usually a deep sleeper when exhausted but, I didn't know just how deep of a sleep he was in now. Out of no where he snored loudly, muttering something inaudible, his hands gripped my waist, pulling my face to his chest. The side of my face smashed against his chest, my eyes went wide. Breathing in his scent I smiled softly, then tried to pull away. No use, he only pulled me into a bear hug, closer and tighter.

'great, death by boyfriend's chest' I thought to myself. 'boyfriend? Is that what he is now?' my mind raced with thoughts, I didn't know where our relationship even stood. At that moment I knew I was truly a woman, only women try to find the meaning in everything, or so men claim.

"Having a problem?" Ally whispered to me. My eyes looked up to find her face in front of mine as she stood behind Sig. I nodded slowly at her. Laughing she shook her head at me.

"aren't you going to help me?" I whispered back at her.

"Why should I?"

I shrugged at her, not sure how we could get him off of me without waking him. At that moment I looked out the window to see a camera held up by two arms dressed in a black coat. I could tell they were the arms of a man, his large fingers pushed the button, a flash of light told me he had just taken a picture. My eyes went wider wondering what the fuck was happening.

"Close the blinds!" I growled at Ally.

She stood fearful for a few seconds, but did as she was told.

"Oh Fuck!" she yelled, quickly closing the blinds, which of course woke Sig, being at the edge of the twin bed he tried to roll onto his back, he nearly fell off. Ally having seen him almost falling tried to save him the embarrassment of falling but, wasn't strong enough to hold him up. He fell to the floor on his back on the hard laminate floor.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled from the floor. I had to laugh when his head popped up from the side of the bed, his arms coming to rest on the bed as he looked at me with confusion. Ally was now laughing too which only made him more confused and a little irritated.

"I'm so sorry." Ally apologized quickly between bursts of laughs.

"Why'd you push me?" Sig asked, standing to full height he brushed himself off.

"I didn't. I think someone just took our picture." I told him.

"What?"

"I'm serious, you were hugging me in your sleep, I saw a camera come up outside the window and it took a picture."

"You must have been hallucinating."

"No, I saw it too when I was closing the blinds."

Walking over to the window Sig slowly began to open the binds.

"No! what if they are still there?" I yelled to him, trying to move toward him but, was unable to.

"I want to see." He continued to open the blinds. "Shit." he immediately shut the blinds.

"What?"

"There's a whole shit load of media out there."

The three of us looked at each other with confusion and fear. This could spell disaster for everything Sig had worked so hard for.

"Ally, the remote." I called to her, reaching across the bed stretching my fingers trying to reach it.

With the blinds closed Sig sat beside me again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he nodded as Ally handed him the remote. Grabbing my laptop she turned it on, and pulled it to a chair beside the bed.

Slowly Sig began to flip through channels, turning up the sound on the remote so we could hear. The morning news was still running and if we missed it they would run it again around noon.

A knock at the door distracted me from the problems. "Come in."

My doctor entered the room. "Good morning."

"That's what you think." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"That…" Sig trailed off, turning the sound on the TV up.

I looked up at the television with confusion. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to the television, including Dr. Hayes.

"In Entertainment news." The report began. "With all of the cheating going on in Hollywood as of late, we bring another story of infidelity, which hasn't been confirmed yet. There was a picture of the Northwestern, along with video of me getting off of the boat a few weeks ago. "Captain Sig Hansen, star of Discovery Channels, Deadliest Catch was seen leaving Dutch Harbor, Alaska before the king crab season close, he left his crew early in order to visit Katie Mitchell, you may remember her as the woman that was saved by Captain Sig Hansen and his crew a few weeks ago. It is reported that she was in a car accident and after two surgeries they were able to stop the internal bleeding but she is still listed in critical condition."

"Oh god." I muttered, bringing my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain in my foot.

"Do we know why he left to see her?" Another anchor asked.

"We aren't sure as to of the nature of their relationship at this moment. We are told from a source that they seem to be very friendly. Because there are no cell phones allowed in the hospital we haven't been able to get in contact with anyone."

"Isn't he married?" a news anchor asked.

"Oh god…" I muttered again burying my head into my knees, the heart meter connected to me began to speed up.

"From what we know, He is still married to June Hansen, pictured here. We haven't been able to confirm if any divorce papers have been filed or are currently in court." The other anchor continued on. "We were able to capture this photograph from inside her hospital room here in Waukesha. I looked up at the TV to see a photograph of my hospital room, I was laying in bed beside Sig, my head on his shoulder.

"Humm, I wonder if there is something going on there.." The news anchor give a suggestive smile and raised eyebrows. I wanted to jump through the television and beat the crap out of all of them for reporting on this story.

"We haven't been able to confirm anything as of yet, but as soon as we do we will let all of you know."

"Thank you, Marissa. "

"Thank you, Dan."

"That was Marissa Menova reporting for WINews."

"Fuck…." I trailed off, my hand over my mouth. "How do they know all of that information?" I asked, looking to my doctor. "Isn't there such a thing as patient privacy?" I yelled angrily, unable to contain it.

"Calm down." Sig whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck no, I won't calm down! This could ruin everything for you."

"I really do apologize, we will have you moved to another room on a higher floor immediately." Doctor Hayes said, writing something in my chart. "I promise you, I will find out who leaked this story to the press and they will be penalized."

"Doc can I go have a cigarette?" I asked, now desperate for one.

"I'm afraid not. I can get you something to help calm you down though. I'll come back and talk to you after you are moved and settled in."

Shaking my head I could feel tears beginning to sting the back of my eyes. "Isn't there something we can do?" I asked with a hopeful smile, looking from Ally to Sig. No one had any answers. Do we contact the media and tell them the truth or do we hide and hope it will blow over? I shook my head running my hand over my forehead, the IV getting snagged on something I put it back down. The room was silent except for the sound of my heart monitor, pissed off enough as it is, I reached over, shutting off the monitor so the beeping would finally stop. I wanted to rip the IV out of my arm so I could go home and hide in the dark. I hoped that would be the only story broadcasted about us and no one would really care, not like he's a gigantic movie star or something….right?

"We are so screwed." I said, looking to Sig.

"And not in a good way." Ally added as an afterthought.

ooh noes! sorry about the cliffy, i couldn't help myself..seemed like a good place to stop before the next one. hehe.


End file.
